The Complications with a Coronation
by ME132
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! Aragorn sent word a month ago for Arwen to come to Minas Tirith for when he becomes king. and here it is the day of the ceremony and she isnt here! and he has a very important question to ask her!
1. Where is Arwen?

I do not own lord of the rings, but just think of what the movie would be like if I did??? grins evilly  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This story is dedicated to my dear friend Sadie, who has helped me in my writings so so much!  
  
AN: I know that Arwen wasn't there for the coronation in the books and that she was in the movies, but bear with me. I want to see how this story comes out, so don't flame me with stuff like 'READ THE BOOKS!! Blah blah blah.." Cause I have..like 5 times.so NYAH!!! Hee hee...im ok I swear!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Faramir, there has been no sign of her?" Maranwe asked exasperated.  
  
"Maranwe, I am doing all that I can. I have soldiers out on the watch for the first sight of Lady Arwen and her father. I have messengers in all directions waiting for word and on the lookout for Lord Elrond's falcons." The distressed steward stood from his desk and looked at the worried Maranwe. He had known the half elf for a few months now and he had never see her so distraught. His eyes went soft and he spoke, "I know how important this day is for you and Aragorn. Believe me, I want her here as much as you do."  
  
Maranwe let out her breath and ran a hand through her brown her, "I am sorry Faramir. I know you are trying your best. I can ask no more of you." Looking at the Prince of Itilien she said, "I thank you for putting up with me on such a hectic day. I assure you, once this is all over. I will be well again." She then turned from Faramir's desk and headed out of his office, "If there is any word, or if I am needed, I shall be in the future king's study."  
  
As she opened the door she almost ran into Eowyn, "Is he busy?" the white lady of Rohan asked her quietly.  
  
Maranwe peered back into the room and saw Faramir hunched over a stack of papers, "It appears that way. However, I believe he would be happy to see you." Eowyn nodded shyly and walked through the doorway.  
  
Faramir breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Eowyn approaching, "Eowyn!" he said as he stood from his chair, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her gently, "What brings you t this part of the Citadel? I thought you were setting up the rooms for when our guests arrive?"  
  
Eowyn smiled, "I was. But I snuck away for a little while to see if you wanted some company." She then nodded her head towards the doorway, "But it appears you already had some?"  
  
Faramir sighed, "Yes, however I would much rather be graced with the presence of such a beautiful maiden!"  
  
Eowyn blushed, "Is Maranwe giving you a hard time?"  
  
"A little." Faramir spoke, "But I cannot blame her, the lady Undomiel is her closest friend and she hasn't seen her in almost six months. She is bound to be a little stressed." Faramir walked back around his desk and sat back in the chair. He reached out his arms, beckoning Eowyn to join him. Smiling she took his invitation and sat gently on his lap.  
  
Faramir glanced at the sling around his beloved's arm. She had faced such turmoil against such a horrific monster. He brushed his hand over her cheek and kissed her softly. Staring into her smoky blue eyes he wondered what he would have done if Eowyn had died facing the witch King. True- it was before they had even met; but the he would have never been blessed with this beautiful creature. "How is it feeling?" he asked, gently touching the cloth.  
  
"It is still quite sore, but in a week I get this dreadful sling off." She glanced down at her arm, "It's a shame really, I would have wanted it off before tonight's festival."  
  
Faramir looked at her questionably, "What is there at the party tonight that you could not do with one free arm? Besides cutting your meat which I would be happy to do for you."  
  
Eowyn smiled, "Well I thank you for reminding me about the meat, but the dancing Faramir! How could you forget the dancing?" she spoke disbelievingly.  
  
Faramir shrugged, "Forgive me I find no joy in the act."  
  
Eowyn raised an eyebrow, "Well you will be sure to find some if you are dancing with this shield maiden."  
  
Faramir smiled at her enthusiasm, "We shall see."  
  
There was a slight pause as Eowyn glanced over the paperwork covering the desk before her, "Is this all about the Lady Arwen?" she questioned.  
  
Faramir nodded, "That and preparations for Aragorn's coronation this afternoon." He placed the scattered notes into piles and said, "This day is so important to him. It's a shame that she might not make it."  
  
Eowyn nodded sadly. After years and years of waiting and without a king Gondor would finally get its wish; this afternoon he heir of Isilidur would step forward and accept the throne. Moreover, of course plans for a wedding had been spoken of. Eowyn smiled faintly as she remembered the council a few weeks ago when the matter had been addressed.  
  
FLASHBACK~*~*~  
  
"Then it is settled. The coronation shall be held on the first of May." Faramir spoke, "This council is dismiss-"  
  
"Excuse me Lord Faramir! But I must interrupt." Chamberlain Galmod spoke from across the table. Eowyn eyed the man warily as he continued to speak.  
  
"The council has decided on the coronation date yes. However, must we also not speak of a wedding ceremony? For Gondor needs a queen."  
  
From beside her Eowyn heard Maranwe stifle a laugh as she watched Aragorn's cheeks go to a slight shade of red.  
  
Faramir nodded, "Well yes. That matter was to issued in tomorrow's council and-"  
  
The Chamberlain cut Faramir off again, "There are plenty of noble woman inside the city, the most beautiful women many have ever seen. They should be brought to his future majesty immediately."  
  
Then it dawned on Eowyn. Nobody knew about the Lady Undomiel that was waiting for Aragorn back in Rivendell. She had forgotten that so little had known about her until now.  
  
She focused her attention back on Lord Galmod, "My eldest daughter had many suitors; however I am sure that she would be-"  
  
Faramir finally saw the impatient look on Aragorn's face and quickly spoke up, "Elessar and I had already discussed this matter at an earlier date and there is already a lady he is betrothed to."  
  
Galmod slowly sat back down in his seat, "And what would this woman's name be?" he asked. Eowyn shifted nervously in her seat. The Chamberlain did not look extremely pleased with this news.  
  
Aragorn finally spoke and all eyes turned to him, "She is not of these lands. In addition, I can assure you that any other woman will pale in comparison to her beauty. There is no other I will marry.  
  
It was now obvious that Galmod and many other nobles were not happy hearing these words, "But this woman you speak so highly of is not from Gondor? Shouldn't the king be married-"  
  
"To someone he loves!" Aragorn finished firmly, standing from his seat. His blue eyes stared coldly at Galmod silencing any further protests from his mouth. "And that is the end of that discussion." He spoke looking over the council members.  
  
One noble a the opposite end of the table asked timidly, "Pardon me asking my lord, but when will receive the opportunity to meet-what was her name?"  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Arwen will be coming to the coronation. I have already sent word for her to come with her father and two brothers. They should arrive a couple days before the ceremony."  
  
END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
And here it was the day of the crowning of Elessar, and there was still no sign of Arwen or her family.  
  
Since the council, the word had spread quickly throughout Gondor hat their future king was already betrothed, and to a woman not of this country. Aragorn had given no other details about Arwen since then; and the assumptions the people in the villages and within the cite walls were making were unbelievable.  
  
"Did you hear? Our queen is to be some tavern wench that Elessar met in Bree when he was a ranger?"  
  
"Is that so? I heard that she was a captive when he went to Mordor and he rescued her from a mob of orcs."  
  
"Lucky girl whoever she is to marry such a fine and handsome man."  
  
Where these people got their ideas bewildered them. About a month ago Aragorn had pulled all the members of the Fellowship, Eowyn, and Faramir aside and told them:  
  
"Tell them nothing more about Arwen then her name." He asked of them, "I do not want them to hear something that is the truth and then expand on it. They will expect someone who does not exist. I do not want Arwen to be judged before she sets foot in this castle."  
  
Sam crossed his arms angrily, "They are already expecting about ten different women! None of then Lady Arwen!"  
  
Merry nodded, "It makes me sick! I heard some men in the courtyard call her an old tavern wench! And they know nothing about her."  
  
Maranwe frowned, "And old Galmod got his daughter prancing around trying to talk and hang on Estel whenever she gets the chance." She told the rest of the group, "I swear, she makes one wrong move and I'll-"  
  
"Just remember my friends that they truthfully know nothing about Arwen." Aragorn jumped in, "When she arrives they will all see the truth and the tales and gossip will disappear." The people around him still looked doubtful. Aragorn sighed, "And if these stories do continue, THEN they will be handled."  
  
Slowly everyone nodded but still unsure about what was to come. And they all sill noticed that Aragorn would cringe if he overheard anyone talking about his bride-to-be.  
  
TBC  
  
An: I hope you all liked this. I am not sure how long this one is going to be, I'm still figuring out the plot as I go along, hopefully the next chapter will be out within a week. Review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Disobedient Child

Coronation 2  
  
An: wow...everyone really liked this story.me very very very glad! Allrightys heres the next chapter for all of you!  
  
Nani: glad u liked the story, im still figuring the plot out myself whether or not Gondor will like Arwen. But youll see in the next few chapters  
  
PrincessIce: im sorry im sorry!! here I put it up as fast as I could! I don't want to be tortured!! Pllleeaasseee!! You wont get nemore stories that way  
  
Anastasia Who: hmm, ur right in the movies he looked awfully surprised to see her there. But in this fic he doesn't think shes gonna make it, so hes gonna be surprised either way. Not sure if im going to have her get there in time though, well see..  
  
The Converted: I LOVE GI JANE!! That's a great movie.besides the whole viggo in short shorts thing, by the way, that was on where I was too, maybe we live in the same time zone..cooooooool  
  
Gionareth: well ill promise you this much, theres gonna be a WAY MORE romantic scene in here that was in the movie, but its towards the end, youll see ^-^  
  
Cryft: hee hee tony glad u liked me fics, cant wait to read some of urs  
  
Queen Arwen: THANK YOU FOR FINALLY PUTTING CHAPTER 4 UP!! I was going crazy like...more crazy then usual  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Estel?" Maranwe called as she knocked on the door, "May I come in?"  
  
There was no noise heard within the study. Maranwe tried the handle to find it unlocked. Peering inside the room, she saw Aragorn sitting by the window, overlooking the fields that surrounded Minas Tirith. He was fingering with something in his hands and as Maranwe approached, she realized that it was the Evenstar necklace.  
  
"Estel?" she spoke again.  
  
Finally, he turned and faced her. He said no words but you could see how anxious he was that any moment Arwen could appear on the horizon. His crystal eyes were longing for the sight of her. Here it was, the first of May and he had not seen her since the end of December. The two friends stood facing each other in silence. Maranwe didn't know what she could say that would possibly comfort him. For she too was beginning to loose hope that Arwen would arrive on time.  
  
"I do not think I can do this if she isn't here." Aragorn finally spoke.  
  
"Estel, of course you can do this." Maranwe encouraged, "You are the heir to the throne of Gondor, you were born to do this."  
  
"Everything I do, every journey, every battle, every jump that I take. I do for her. All through Helm's Deep and the Paths of the Dead and Pelennor Fields! She was on my mind ALWAYS!" he began to pace back and forth in front of the window, "If it wasn't for her words, I wouldn't even be in Gondor today. I could be dead, if it were not for her! How can I take the final step forward and make the biggest decision of my life! If Arwen is not here?"  
  
Maranwe tried to speak, "Estel, I-"  
  
"Arwen was supposed to arrive days ago! She could be hurt, what if something happened to her of Elrond? Or her brothers?" Maranwe watched as he balled his hands into tight fists in frustration.  
  
"Estel don't!" she spoke quickly. She rushed forward and opened Aragorn's coiled fingers the surrounded the Evenstar Pendent. The sharp edges of the necklace had cut into his hand and blood was coming out of the puncture wound.  
  
"You'll hurt yourself." She finished softly as she took the necklace from his hand and dipped it in the water basin that was on the desk.  
  
As she walked back to Aragorn, she pointed to the water bowl, "Rinse you hand off in there." She said pulling some bandages from a drawer. After he cleaned the blood from his palm Maranwe wrapped the cloth around his hand. Silence hung over them  
  
"I miss her too Estel." She spoke, breaking the pause, "And we are doing everything we can to get her here on time. There is nothing more we can do but wait and hope. I assure you that Arwen wants to be here for you as much as you long for her to be here today." She looked back up from his hand and gave Aragorn a reassuring smile. "Trust me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day before the coronation (that means that we're going back in time for a minute here)  
  
"Father! At least let me ride ahead!"  
  
"No!" Elrond protested, "I do not want you going ahead, especially by yourself."  
  
"But Father! The ceremony is tomorrow!" Arwen argued, "If we continue at this pace we will never make it in time!"  
  
"The answer is no Arwen. Your brother is in no condition to ride faster, and we are staying together."  
  
Arwen cried out in frustration and trotted her horse ahead a few paces. It was not fair, she promised Aragorn that she would be there in time for the coronation. Now it looked like she wouldn't make it all. And there was no use arguing with her father, it would get her nowhere.  
  
This was one of those stupid situations where she truthfully couldn't blame anyone. She couldn't blame Elrohir. It wasn't his fault that his horse spooked, causing him to get a nasty gash on his forehead. And her father may have been a little unreasonable-all right very unreasonable. But, something was keeping her from being angry with him.  
  
However, this day was so important to Aragorn and she needed to be there for him. She wanted to be there for him. Her heart longed to see him again, to feel his strong arms around her and to feel the touch of his lips on her own. She missed his so much.  
  
When she had received that letter from him a few weeks ago, her heart had leapt for joy that he was alive. She couldn't mistake his jagged messy script for anything. She had opened the letter with such haste; she had almost ripped the letter inside.  
  
Arwen then reached inside her saddlebag and pulled out that very letter. Opening the folded parchment, she re-read:  
  
'My dearest Arwen,  
  
I wish this letter could be thousands of pages long, but alas, I do not have much time. All I am able to write is that I am alive and well; and that I will soon be able to fulfill my promise to your father. I am at Minas Tirith as you read this and I am to be coroneted on the first of May. I wish for you to attend with you father and brothers. If you leave be the beginning of April you should be here a few days before the ceremony.'  
  
The paragraph then changed from a serious one to a more sentimental note.  
  
'These paste few months had been very difficult and it will ease my soul to see your beautiful face once more. I pray this letter reaches you so you can leave for Minas Tirith as soon as possible. I miss you terribly Arwen, and I fear that if I don't kiss your sweet soft lips soon I may die. Amin mela lle.  
  
Yours forever,  
Aragorn'  
  
Arwen let out her breath as she finished reading the letter. She felt a rush of tears swell in her blue eyes and she bit her lip to hold them back. "Aragorn, " she murmured, "I'm sorry." Her breath hitched in her throat as a few stray tears fell from her eyes.  
  
From a few feet away Elladan watched his younger sister argue with their father and then ride away in a huff. St the pace they were going now they would make it to the white city by midday on the second of May. Nevertheless, it still would not be in time for Estel's coronation. He glanced back to Arwen whose face was mourning with disappointment. In the past few months of Aragorn's absence, Arwen's health had diminished. She had become weak and frail, she hardly ate and her skin had turned a sickly white. When they determined that Arwen's life was linked to the fate of the One Ring, they took immediate action to do anything in their power to give Estel the hope that he needed.  
  
With much pleading from Arwen, their father finally had allowed he and his brother, Elrohir to reforge the sword that was broken. He admired his little sister for not giving up. She knew that she could convince their father to bring Aragorn Narsil, or Anduril as it was now called. Even though Arwen's health was failing, hearing word from her gave Aragorn the courage to help defeat Sauron.  
  
A few weeks after Sauron's defeat a letter had arrived in Rivendell from Aragorn, telling Arwen to come to Minas Tirith. For the first time and months Elladan saw his sister smile, and the light in her eyes had returned. And all within the past few minutes he had seen it all leave her once again.  
  
Elrohir must have seen the same thing, for just then he rode up next to their father and said, "Ada, I realize that you wont let Arwen ride ahead by herself. However, what if Elladan was to go with her?"  
  
Elrond shook his head, "No, I will not have them riding ahead."  
  
Elrohir's brow furied with anger, causing the bandage on his head to crease around his eyebrows, "Why are you still being this way?" he cried. His father behavior was driving him to the point of insanity. "No matter how slow we ride to Minas Tirith you have to realize that Arwen will not be going back to Imladris with us! She loves Estel! She's going to marry Estel! Get it through your head!" he yelled before turning around and riding a few yards away.  
  
That night they had set up camp, much against the will of the children of Elrond. As Arwen laid on her bed mat, she could hear Elrohir arguing with their father in the tent beside her. Every single word they said could be heard clear as day and the frustration and guilt that was building inside of her made it worse.  
  
What would she say to Aragorn when they reached Minas Tirith? 'I'm sorry my love that I was not hear on the most important day of your life?' Arwen could just see Aragorn's face now. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push that image of hurt away.  
  
Why was her father being so difficult? Elrohir was right, it didn't matter how slowly they rode to the white city. She was not going to change her mind about staying there with Aragorn. She had made that choice many years ago, and the journey from Rivendell to Gondor was not going to change that.  
  
Just then she heard a noise from outside her tent, sitting up she watched Elladan peak his head inside, "Arwen. Come on. Elrohir is distracting Ada while you and I head to Minas Tirith."  
  
Arwen face lit up as she leapt into her brothers' arms, "Thank you Elladan thank you!"  
  
Elladan smiled at his sisters quickly changed expression, "Yes, but hurry. I got the horse ready, we need to go now." He whispered.  
  
Arwen nodded and grabbed her green riding coat and quickly left the tent to ride with all speed.  
  
TBC!!  
  
Next chapter coming soon, not sure how soon but soon. 


	3. Hidden Plans

Coronation 3  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Converted: YES! We are in same the same time zone!! I'm in Connecticut! My cousin (Me's cousin) lives in new jersey..good luck with your license, I hope it all goes well. Your lucky, I don't get mine for another 6 months.  
  
Raven Black: don't glare at me! I'm writing you this story!! gollum voice don't hurt us precioussssss  
  
Queen Arwen: heres more for you! I cant wait for more of your stuff!  
  
The Last Evenstar: REALLY?!?! You think is my best work? Beams thankyou..that's means a lot to me ^^  
  
B-witched83uk: thanks for all ur help, we gotta get chapter 4 up on our story soon!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ARAGORNS POV  
  
I continue to look out my window, even after Maranwe had left. Hoping that any moment I will spot you in the horizon and you will be here in time for the ceremony that takes place in only a couple hours. Glancing back down to the Evenstar pendant in my bandaged hand I can remember so vividly those words you spoke to me the day before I left.  
  
'I would rather share one lifetime with you, then face all the ages of this world alone.'  
  
Not one day has gone by without me thinking of how much you gave up for me. At first, I know I did not want you to give up your immortality for me. And I still wish you would sail to the Valinor and see your mother again and live out your life with your people. But you made me realize that if I were in your position I would do the exact same thing.  
  
I gaze back out the window and know that before the plains, hills and distant mountains is Minas Tirith. My-no our future city. Our kingdom.  
  
There was another reason that I wished for you to be here tonight, besides the coronation. I push myself up from my seat by the window and pull out a small box in my desk drawer.  
  
I was hoping to give you this---  
  
I open the carved box and pull out a shining gold ring. Tonight was to be the night I asked you to be my wife. I had been planning the proposal ever since the coronation date had been set. Of course, all knew that we were to be wed, but I felt that it would be my duty to propose to you and ask officially.  
  
Nobody knows I have the ring, not Faramir, not Legolas, not Maranwe. I know you had always dreamed of a beautiful proposal, and tonight would be perfect. You would never even thin of suspecting that it would be today.  
  
I know my love that today is a big day for me, and I desperately want you to be here to support me, but today means something special to you too. I do not want you to think that I have forgotten.  
  
I feel the edge of my lips curl up slightly. And I wont forget, just hurry Arwen, just hurry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Arwen only for a few minutes. The horses have been galloping for hours, they need to walk just for a little bit." Elladan pleaded.  
  
Arwen nodded reluctantly and slowed her horse to a walk. It was near midday on the first of may. Elladan and Arwen had managed to ride away from their father with the help of Elrohir and they had been galloping nonstop since last night. Arwen assumed that after this short rest they would reach the white city in a couple of hours. And if they kept this pace they should have no problem making it to the ceremony in time.  
  
"I'm going to have to thank Elrohir when he arrives with Ada tomorrow." Arwen said taking a sip of water from her canteen. Turning to Elladan beside her she said, "How angry to you believe father will be?"  
  
The tall elf shrugged, "He will get over it. It still hasn't hit him; the real meaning of this trip." Elladan adjusted himself in the saddle and said, "We are going for Estel's coronation yes, but there is going to be a bigger ceremony not far after." He said with a grin.  
  
Arwen felt herself blush, "It isn't official yet, and we are not even engaged."  
  
"But Ada knows in the back of his mind that you will not be returning to Imladris with us. And he's scared of that, that is why he wouldn't let you ride ahead. He thinks giving you more time will change your mind." Elladan told her.  
  
Arwen nodded, "I know, but I love Aragorn." She spoke quietly, "I want to marry him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him." She faced her brother, "Why doesn't he understand that? He knows how much we love each other."  
  
Elladan reached across and took his sisters hand, "It's going to be a hard adjustment, not having you with us anymore." His eyes went soft as he squeezed Arwen's hand, "I wish you the best of luck on your life with Estel, but-I am going to miss you Undomiel."  
  
Arwen bit her lip, "Elladan---"  
  
"You're my little sister and I have watched and helped you grow up. Watching you fall in love with Estel was a beautiful thing, and now you are going to marry him. I could not be a prouder elder brother, to have my sister marry such an honorable man."  
  
Arwen smiled proudly at her brother, "Thank you Elladan." She was going to say more but was pulled from her thoughts as she felt a raindrop on her head. Looking up to the sky she spoke, "Is it raining?"  
  
"Arwen!" Elladan suddenly spoke, "We better ride!"  
  
Arwen turned around and could see in the distance fast approaching black clouds pouring buckets of water on the ground below. She kicked her horse in the sides and cried, "Noro lim! Noro lim!"  
  
TBC  
  
Is this fast enough for all of you?? I got it out as fast as I could!! 


	4. Bad News

Coronation 4  
  
Bwitched83uk: hee hee.. your baby, my baby, arwen's baby..there isn't really a difference  
  
Ainu Laire: ya the rain is a problem, but don't worry, this coronation is going to be indoors. You'll see why  
  
PrincessIce: im so happy that u love this story sooo much, it makes me feel really happy!!  
  
Lady RAP: the reunion is painful eh? Don't worry, it will all be worth it! hmmmm having brothers from middle earth would really be Christmas everyday #runs off to make early xmas list#  
  
Thankyou everyone else for your wonderful reviews!! And everyone go read my profile thingy after this, theres a thingy there that wil get you a sequel to ur favorite of my storys!!  
  
Queen Arwen: yes Aragorn is such a sweety for thinking about Arwen so much. ^^ hes so cute!!!  
  
The Converted: I warned my cousin about you, but you have a new Aragorn desktop??? Oooooo he so dreamy...*sigh*  
  
The Last Evenstar: im glad this was fast enough for you!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maranwe walked quickly back to Faramir's office. She had been called from Estel's room only a short while ago, and wanted to know what news he had.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks as she came into view of Faramir's desk and smiled. she had obviously walked in on an intimate moment between Eowyn and Faramir.  
  
They pulled apart from their kiss quickly as Eowyn stood from his lap, embarrassment written on her face. Maranwe clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter at seeing Faramir blushing.  
  
"Yes Maranwe?" he asked as he picked up a random sheet of paper from his desk and appeared to be examining it.  
  
"You sent word to me for me to come here. Is there any news about Arwen?"  
  
Faramir's mind came back to him as he remembered, "Right." He stood from his desk and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. Taking a deep breath hee said, "I'm afraid we have some bad news."  
  
Maranwe bit her lip and nodded, pressing Faramir to continue.  
  
He gestured to the window, "We have a huge storm sweeping in, the Anduin is already beginning to flood. And all of our scouts, looking for the Lady Evenstar are along it's shores. Word has been sent for them to head back to the city before the rain sweeps them away.  
  
"Whose word was it?" Maranwe asked quickly.  
  
"Whose word it was doesn't make the situation any better."  
  
"Faramir! Who gave the order?" she pressed.  
  
It was obvious that she was not going to let this go, "Lord Galmod." He spoke.  
  
Maranwe's eyes burned with fury, "How does his order go above your own?"  
  
Eowyn walked over and took Faramir's hand as he said, "He believes that since he has the seniority, that he knows how seriously storms should be taken." He paused for a moment before saying angrily, "But the bastard hasn't left the city walls since I was a child."  
  
Eowyn scowled, "That is pathetic, Galmod needs to learn his place!"  
  
"He's going to learn his place. At the tip of Estel's blade as soon as he hears this!" Maranwe spoke.  
  
"No!" Faramir said, "Aragorn is stressed enough as it is, do not burden him with this, at least not yet."  
  
Turning back to Faramir Maranwe said, "Those scouts were at the river to help Arwen and her family cross! Do you know how dangerous the Anduin River is? And now it is flooding! They are going to be swept away!"  
  
Eowyn turned to Faramir, "Can't you override the order?" she asked, "You are highest in power, until this afternoon."  
  
Faramir shook his head, "He already addressed the order. Whether the scout has let yet o not I do not know."  
  
The blue sparkled in Eowyn's eyes, "Run down and stop the order! There will be enough witnesses' so if Galmod challenges your word you can have him overthrown!"  
  
"That's it Eowyn!" Maranwe nodded furiously, "The only reason he is doing this anyway is because he doesn't want Arwen to come to Minas Tirith." The three of them turned towards the door to go but halted.  
  
"Aragorn-"Eowyn spoke. He had heard the entire thing.  
  
Maranwe felt her stomach drop, "Estel-" she said stepping towards him. However before she could make another move Aragorn turned and bolted down the hallway.  
  
"Follow him!" Eowyn cried, "He's going to find Galmod, lets go!"  
  
Faramir nodded and the three friends sprinted off to follow Aragorn to Galmod.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The horses whinnied loudly as thunder clapped in the rolling black clouds. Arwen grabbed the reins tightly as her horse reared up underneath her as lightning flashed in the sky. Her and Elladan had been racing the storm for miles not, bit even with their quick-footed elvish horses, they could no longer out run it.  
  
The stallions pawed nervously at the ground for a few moments. Arwen glanced up ahead and pushed her wet hair from her face. If it had been a clear day, she was sure that she could have seen the white city now wither he elvish sight. It could not be too much further. Suddenly a thought broke into her mind, "Elladan!" she called through the rain, "How hard with the Anduin be to cross?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"I guarantee its flooded Arwen, but hopefully there are some scouts there to help us cross!" he yelled over the harsh wind, "Come on, we have to keep moving, its not too much further."  
  
Arwen nodded and kicked her horse in the sides, following her brother through the rain. There wasn't much time left, they had to hurry.  
  
TBC AN: the next chapter wont be out as quickly as these have been, I already had this much of the story written up but now I have to think what I want the plot to be. If any of you have ideas or suggestions that you want in this fic, leave a review and ill try to put them in!! 


	5. Stable Brawls

Coronation 5  
  
I want to thank everyone for being so patient while I got this up (except for those few reviewers who sent me death threats ¬ _¬ im just kidding)  
  
The Converted: no I didn't get my bootleg in new york, but I do HIGHLY AGREE with you on that tent scene...*giggles* he's very very sexy, I almost fainted when I could see the top of his chest drool sexy Aragorn all the way  
  
Hannah: ya, they are on the same side of the river, stupid me forgot to consider that. I felt like a total idiot. I hope you forgive me and will read the story anyways, without worrying about that flaw  
  
Cryft: thanks again Tony, im glad u decided to rejoin this site ^^  
  
B-witched83uk: seeing stone, good idea. I might use that later in the story, or maybe even in this chapter!! But me like that!!  
  
The Last Evenstar: shelob is still alive, so TECHNICALLY I could feed Galmod to her....*grins evilly* I could enjoy this very much, btw LOVE that new fic ur writing  
  
Queen Arwen: Galmod is a bastard, and im sorry sweetie but you are agreeing with Eowyn, is it really that bad?? She has Faramir now, she doesn't like Aragorn anymore. *Hug* it will be ok  
  
PrincessIce: good luck with school! I want to go to new Zealand soo badly....but dammit im here in the USA!! In Connecticut! This is too far away from New Zealand for my taste.  
  
Lady RAP: OMG I HATE GLIR TOO!!!!! The author of the same woman named me #1 fan of that story, ^_^ I love it so much!! Glir sooo needs to die!! But the author is sick and cant update!! IM GONNA CRY!! The cliffhanger is killing me!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And you stay in there and think about what you have done!" Maranwe called through the heavy door. Her and Eowyn turned to each other and smiled. One less matter to deal with on this reckless day.  
  
An hour ago, the two women had run down to the stables with Aragorn and Faramir to stop Galmod from sending the scout to out to get the guards from the Aunduin banks. Luckily, Aragorn got there just in time to stop the horse from leaving. They had stopped the scout, but there was still Galmod to deal with, who had disobeyed the Steward of Gondor's orders.  
  
Obviously, both Galmod and Aragorn were in no position and mood to discuss the matter politely in a noble like manner. Talking had not been an option— the two men had stared each other down, reading each other's thoughts.  
  
Aragorn knew that the only reason Galmod had sent the scout was to find anyway possible to not have Arwen get to the ceremony on time. In addition, Galmod knew that all Aragorn wanted was to have his love there for the coronation. The two had completely forgotten their manners and respects for other people and had behaved like children.  
  
Nobody cared---  
  
In fact, everyone in the stables had enjoyed the fight; it helped release a bit of the tension that had built up over the past few weeks. The stable boys, nobles, knights, Faramir, Eowyn and Maranwe had all watched in amusement as Galmod took the first swing at Aragorn's face. Galmod might have had the training to be a knight of Gondor, but he was no match for a ranger of the north, turned king.  
  
Aragorn ducked as the fist flew and caught his other hand before it collided with his jaw. Galmod's eyes widened, amazed at the strength that his future king possessed. From the sidelines, nobles began to cheer their soon-to-be-king on as he landed a punch at Galmod's eye. Aragorn was quickly returned with a fist to his cheek, but only enough to bruise it. The ranger grabbed Galmod's arm and using all the strength from his legs; he had finished the fight by throwing Galmod over his shoulder to the wooden ground, knocking him unconscious. Nobles broke out cheering and Eowyn gave Maranwe an incredulous look when she brought two fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly for Aragorn. The half-elf blushed, shrugged, and continued to clap with Faramir and the others.  
  
Now taking care of the unconscious Galmod was another issue. Aragorn had to get ready for the ceremony, and Faramir was to instruct him on what was to happen. That left Maranwe and Eowyn to carry his dead weight body all the way from the stables, up to the palace through the hallways until they came to where Galmod was to be staying until after the coronation. Which, hard enough as it already seemed, was an even more difficult task because Eowyn only had one good arm.  
  
After shutting the barely conscious Galmod in his room Maranwe and Eowyn had to move fast. Exhausted after their efforts to move the Chamberlain to his room, they made their way as quickly as possible back down to the stables.  
  
"Estel cannot know that we have left." Maranwe spoke quickly, "It will only worry him more."  
  
Eowyn nodded, "The same for Faramir, I doubt he would allow me to ride out in this storm, with my arm still in a sling. Even if it is to find the Lady Arwen."  
  
Moving to the stall that held her horse Maranwe grinned, "She is not going to allow you to call her that, get used to that now. She even made her attendants call her Arwen."  
  
Within a few minutes, the two young women had their horses saddled and their swords at their waists. Pulling their hoods over their heads, they nodded to each other for good luck and rode out into the storm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faramir had left Aragorn in his chambers to dress in his clothes before the ceremony. Staring at the clothes lying before him on the bed Aragorn sighed. It could be years before he wore the comfortable black ranger garments again, if there ever was opportunity for him to do so.  
  
"Put aside the ranger, become who you were born to be."  
  
Elrond had said those words to him a couple months ago before he had gone into Dunharrow. Could he truly leave the ranger behind? He had been one since he was the age of 20. Would Arwen come to Minas Tirith to find a stranger, instead of the man whom she loved? The differences between a ranger and a king were a list that would go on for miles, was he ready to change his life so drastically?  
  
Reaching out a hand, he brushed the velvet cloak that he was to where over the ceremonial armor. It was nearly as soft as Arwen's raven hair. How he missed running his calloused fingers through it and breathing in her scent of roses, kissing her full pink lips and holding her close in his arms.  
  
Arwen? He thought to himself. Where are you? 


	6. A Diversion

Coronation6  
  
Thank you for all the reviews, I am so glad that so many people like this story. I didn't think it would be this popular.  
  
PrincessIce: REALLY? This is your favorite story right now? I feel so honored, thankyou  
  
Cerridwen-Evereven: Arwen is coming, she will get to Minas Tirith, not sure when. But she will  
  
Queen Arwen: hee hee me glad you liked the fight, I was reluctant to put it in there, but so many people asked for it so, o well. No more sharp sticks please!!!!  
  
Terreis: not sure whether they will fight again, I haven't thought that far into the story  
  
Galadwen19: ya sev, me loved the fight scene too ^^, maybe next time Aragorn can have his shirt off, and then we can throw jello on them or something....lol..^_^  
  
The Converted: lol!!!! Love your interpritation of that scene, its actually something like Elrond: I gave all my hope to the dunedain Aragorn: I kept none for myself They are referring to the last words that gilrean ever said to Aragorn, how Elrond knows that me don't know, he wasn't there when gilrean died  
  
Bwitched83uk: hee hee bloke. Yeppers Arwen is on her way!  
  
The Last Evenstar: the fluff is on the way, don't worry and just for you I will make it even fluffier than the reunion scene in the movie, if that is possible  
  
Everyone else thankyou so very much!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later Faramir knocked on the door to Aragorn's chambers. "Aragorn?" he said, peeking his head through the doorway. He saw the future king sitting by his window again, looking out into the rain.  
  
Faramir sighed and shook his head. Walking towards him he said, "Aragorn, you are going to get soaked sitting by the window. At least pull the chair away a little."  
  
Aragorn stood from the seat and let out a heavy breath. Turning to Faramir he said, "I suppose you came to tell me that the coronation will not be delayed just because Arwen is not here."  
  
Faramir slowly nodded his head, "They wouldn't hear of it. They said that Gondor had been without a king long enough, they are not going to wait any longer."  
  
Aragorn could not blame the others for being that way. Their prayers had been answered when he had agreed to take the throne. It was understandable that they did not want any delays, for what if something were to happen to him? Aragorn only wished that his own prayers could be answered and he could have Arwen here to comfort him right now.  
  
Faramir eyed the forming bruise on Aragorn's jaw. "Galmod?" he asked.  
  
Aragorn nodded in reply, "For an old man he had a strong left hook."  
  
Faramir laughed lightly, "He isn't that old, but he sure follows the old way." He took a few steps back and looked at Aragorn in his ceremonial garb. Approving that every crease was straightened and every lose thread was out of site he looked up to his friend and said, "Aragorn, are you ready?"  
  
He took a deep breath. The coronation was to start as soon as the noon bell rang, which was only a few minutes away. He turned and looked out the window one last time, seeing no sign of Arwen through the rain he sighed sadly. His eyes were full of hurt, all he wanted was for her to be there. Turning back to Faramir, he opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off as a servant came rushing into the room.  
  
She bowed quickly and said, "My lords. Princess Eowyn-" she breathed heavily, " and the Lady Maranwe- they're gone!"  
  
Faramir and Aragorn's eyes widened, "What do you mean, gone?" Faramir questioned firmly.  
  
"No one can find them my lords. We've been searching for them for the past hour to help them get ready for the coronation, but they haven't been seen since they brought the Lord Galmod to his room!"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. First Arwen was not here and now Maranwe and Eowyn were missing. He was not even king yet and he found it all too overwhelming. "Do you have any idea where they might be?"  
  
The servant nodded slowly, "Their horses, my lord, are missing from the stables, that is all we know."  
  
The fear on Faramir's face was evident, "Eowyn's arm is still in a sling, its still healing. And now she's out in-in that!" he exclaimed, gesturing to the storm raging outside.  
  
"They went to go find Arwen." Aragorn spoke quickly.  
  
"Why?" Faramir asked, exasperated, "There are guards all along the river looking for her. They are only endangering their life's!"  
  
Aragorn quickly dismissed the servant and turned to Faramir, a huge smile on his face.  
  
"What on Middle-Earth are you smiling about?" Faramir asked, appalled, "May I remind you that your beloved is out in this storm? And that my betrothed and Maranwe just went out to look for her? Are you out of your mind?"  
  
"You don't get it, do you Faramir?"  
  
Faramir shook his head in response.  
  
"The others would not delay the council just because one guest is not here. Now that Maranwe and Eowyn are not here, they will have to delay it. They are part of the ceremony!" Aragorn spoke quickly. He grabbed Faramir's shoulders and said, "Eowyn and Maranwe are creating a diversion! Quickly Faramir, before they come back go and tell the others this news so they we can get a long a delay as possible."  
  
Faramir nodded, still partially confused by all this. It all came at him so fast. He rushed from the room and headed to find the ones in charge.  
  
Aragorn stood in his room and smiled, maybe there was some hope for Arwen getting here on time. He was so glad he had Maranwe and Eowyn to think up the crazy plans. If the two of them were here right now he might have kissed them he was so happy. But knowing the two women, they would have their swords at his throat in a moment's time.  
  
'Thank you my friends, for giving us a little more time.' Aragorn spoke to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arwen stared at the raging river before her in shock. Her and Elladan would have quite the adventure trying to cross this. She prayed silently to the Valar for the strength they would need. She kicked her horse into a trot and rode up beside her brother, "Have any ideas?" she asked.  
  
Elladan shook his head, "There are scouts on the other side, but they haven't spotted us yet." He cried over the harsh wind. He turned in his saddle, reached into the pack on his side, and pulled out a horn. Pressing it to his lips, he sounded the signal for 'friend' and 'help'. Within a few moments, the sound returned, signaling that they had been heard.  
  
Arwen squinted in the pouring rain to see across the river, four scouts gathering to try and help them across. She could not tell what they were saying, but they were obviously having a hard time trying to spot them.  
  
As she watched the scouts, something caught her eye in the fields behind them. "Elladan!" she called. "Two more horses are coming!" in her heart she wished it were Aragorn riding to get them but she knew that the ceremony had already started. It couldn't be Aragorn. As she continued to try and make out the two riders her heart froze. It wasn't Aragorn that rode towards them, but someone she wished to see just as badly.  
  
"Elladan! It's Maranwe!"  
  
TBC ohh were getting close, do you think shes gonna make it before the coronation starts? 


	7. Seen at Last

Coronation7  
  
Thank you reviewers!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maranwe felt her face split into a grin as she reached the riverbank. She could barely see Arwen and Elladan with their horses on the other side; but she knew they were there. She dismounted Asteria quickly and helped Eowyn out of the saddle, "How is your arm?" she asked over the wind.  
  
Eowyn gave a thin smile, "Sore, I think it jarred again when we were galloping, but I shall be alright!" with her good arm she pushed her wet hair out of her eyes and reached into her cloak pocket pulling out two leather ties. Handing them to Maranwe she said, "Pull your hair back, it is going to be a while before we get back to the city." Quickly Maranwe complied pulling back her own brown hair, before doing Eowyn's.  
  
"Do you think they delayed the coronation because of us?" Eowyn asked a few moments later.  
  
"I would hope so." Maranwe answered with the tie in her mouth, "Otherwise Estel will be king before we return." She then pointing across the river, "See there? That is Arwen and one of her brothers, Elladan I believe it is. It's hard to tell since they are twins."  
  
Squinting through the rain Eowyn could not see a thing, "I don't see them, are you sure they are there?" the half-elf nodded and Eowyn shrugged, "How are we to get them across?"  
  
"Ask them." Maranwe said, pointing to the guards a few yards away. She suddenly braced her feet into the mud and grass as the wind nearly pushed her off her feet.  
  
Just then one of the guards came over to greet them, "My Lady Maranwe, we heard the sound of their horn, but we cannot see them through the rain. With your elvish sight, can you see them? They are friend?"  
  
Maranwe nodded, "Yes that is them. How do we get them across?"  
  
The four guards led Maranwe and Eowyn down the river about a hundred yards where there was a small watchtower, "Lord Denethor had us build these about fifty years ago. It lowers a bridge that small parties can cross. Unfortunately during the battle of Pelennor they were damaged, we are not sure how well they work anymore."  
  
Maranwe nodded, "I understand, lower the bridge." She ordered, "We have to hurry."  
  
Quickly two guards made their way up the tower and began turning the levers. The moment the bridge hit the ground Maranwe broke into a run. Her light feet made the bridge creak underneath her but she did not even notice it. As soon as Arwen caught sight of Maranwe across the bridge, she quickly dismounted her horse just in time to catch Maranwe as she slipped.  
  
The two friends laughed as Maranwe regained her footing and embraced each other tightly, "Thank the Valar you are alright." Maranwe spoke into Arwen's shoulder. She had been petrified when she had heard that Arwen's life would end if the ring were not destroyed.  
  
Arwen smiled, "I am fine. I was worried about you." She pulled back and grasped her friend by the shoulders, "Word has reached my ears on the battles you have fought!" She felt tears well up in her eyes and she pulled Maranwe back against her chest, "I am so proud of you."  
  
Maranwe bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes. She was so glad that she was with Arwen again, she had never been separated from her that long in their millennium long relationship. She forced herself to pull away and she smiled, "We have to hurry Arwen. Estel's coronation could begin any moment!"  
  
Arwen nodded quickly, her heartbeat quicken with anticipation that she would be with Aragorn within the hour. She grabbed her horses' reins and her and Elladan carefully led their horses across the weak and rickety bridge with Maranwe.  
  
"My lords," Maranwe said to the guards, "and my Lady Eowyn, I introduce to you, Arwen Undomiel the Lady of Rivendell and her brother Lord Elladan of Rivendell."  
  
Arwen nodded her head in respect but did not say anything about the abnormal looks she was receiving from the men. She turned to Eowyn and smiled, "So I finally get to meet the woman who killed the Lord of the Nazgul." She bowed her head again, "I am honored to meet such a woman, whose tale will be sung in songs till the end of time."  
  
Eowyn felt herself blush. Not only at the compliment, but also at Arwen's beauty. Even though she was now soaked to the bone, with long messy hair and mud streaks on her face she truly was the Evenstar of her people. So this was Aragorn's love. Eowyn though, the woman who gave him that jewel. She smiled at Arwen, "Thank you my Lady for your kind words. But please, call me Eowyn, I can tell we are going to be friends."  
  
Arwen smiled and mounted her horse, "Any friend of Maranwe's is a friend of mine. It's nice to meet you, Eowyn."  
  
Elladan turned away from the bridge and climbed into the saddle. "I believe we are already late for a coronation. I do not want to miss my foster brother become king." he turned to his sister and smiled devilishly, "I have a bet with Elrohir on whether or not he will run away before the crown is placed on his head."  
  
Arwen scowled and swatted at him, "Elladan! If father were here right now he would-"  
  
"We are missing the coronation!" Maranwe interrupted with a laugh, "Do you want to see Estel in kingly garments are not?" She grinned foolishly, "According to the handmaidens, he looked quite dashing and handsome turning his fitting."  
  
Arwen's eyes widened and she kicked her horse into a gallop before anyone could see her blush.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short..but I wanted to get something out for you guys!!1 


	8. Before the Bell Tolls

Coronation 8  
  
AN: I didn't really know what to do for a coronation scene, so a lot of this is taken straight from the book, I know that one was outside-but hey! Did you look outside in middle earth today? It is pouring, so the coronation is inside! I do not own the lord of the rings, only Maranwe who is my little baby girl :-p  
  
Padme the 2nd: your title doesn't suck and I cant wait for more chapters from you!  
  
Future-angel: sorry this isn't up sooner, I have so many other fics I'm working on, I kinda take them on in shifts.  
  
Tony: me not ungrounded for long time, me just happy mother is never home.. MWAHAHA! I beat the system!  
  
Rose-Arwen-Padme: valar I hope you are able to get on internet soon, I will die if you cant update!! The fluff is coming I promise you!! Not sure how soon! But it IS coming!!  
  
Melana: I love the twins, they are characters in tolkien but are so under developed that you can twist them around and make them the way you want them to be!  
  
PrincessIce: all your questions will be answered—by the end of the entire story. Good things come to those who wait  
  
Starry: Maranwe and Eowyn DO rule. Though I write a/a fics Eowyn is actually my favorite character in the whole trilogy(even thought im the biggest liv tyler fan ever!!!)  
  
Bwitched83uk: im not sure if im writing it like the movie or not sadie, if you are talking about the way that Aragorn sees Arwen for the first time then NOO my way is much more different!!  
  
Anastasia Who: I was gonna do more of Elrond and Elrohir, but they truly are not important to the story right now...they will be back though  
  
Last Evenstar: sorry no fluff this chapter, but its coming up  
  
Converted: I used my 24 usable hours in everyday (thankyou!) to write this chapter-personally I liked then new version of empire records—they both have their pros and cons (and btw—I did the happy hidalgo day thing...but I made cookies...:-p)  
  
Galadwen19: ya I do have a one track mind...hee hee..  
  
Thankyou everyone else!! Me love the reviews!!  
  
A half hour later----  
  
Faramir and Aragorn stood in the front entrance of the chapel. This day should have been a joyous one, yet mourning and sadness was etched on their faces. They had tried to delay the coronation as long as possible, hoping that when Eowyn and Maranwe returned that they would bring Arwen with them. There had been no sign of them since they left.  
  
Faramir looked over Aragorn one last time and straightened his cape. "You can do this Aragorn, its just becoming king-no big deal." He said with a foolish smile.  
  
"I've faced thousands of orcs, survived unlivable weather conditions and journeyed into the darkest lands." Aragorn spoke, "Why am I so scared to do this?"  
  
"Because you have been trying to avoid it your entire life Elessar. Let us face it, In the beginning, the only reason you would even consider taking this power, which you never wanted; was so you would have the blessing to marry Arwen. Am I right?"  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly, "I grew up my entire life, wishing I wasn't mortal. I was convinced that men were weak and I would never be strong enough to take the crown."  
  
"Then you came to Rohan with the Fellowship," Faramir continued, "And saw that Rohan had a king, and yet they were in terrible condition, so you began to fear for Gondor's strength, with my father slowly losing his mind."  
  
Aragorn raised his eyes to stare at Faramir. How did he know all this? How could Faramir say everything so well, as if it had happened to himself? Besides Arwen, only one other person had connected to him like that. Aragorn took a breath a said, "You really are a lot like your brother Faramir."  
  
The air caught in the young steward's lungs at the mention of his late brother, "Why do you say that?" he asked.  
  
Faramir was obviously still in his mourning period, so Aragorn spoke as gently as possible. "Boromir could sense things about me, how I was afraid to accept that I was the heir. That only I could save Gondor and its people. He made me realize that there is courage in the strength of men," Aragorn's eyes lowered to the floor, "something that I had never seen."  
  
Faramir smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder, "It's a shame that Boromir isn't here today; for I would certain that he would be out with Eowyn and Maranwe at this very moment."  
  
Aragorn nodded, "It wouldn't surprise me in the least." The two friends were broken from their thoughts as the Citadel bell rang. The coronation had begun.  
  
The only sound that Arwen could hear was the sound of eight sets of hooves pounding into the soft mud. Thankfully, the rain had begun to let up and Minas Tirith was visible as ever. The white stone was shining from the dew of the rain and seemed to be calling to Arwen.  
  
Minas Tirith was to be her new home. Moreover, within those white walls was her future husband. Arwen blushed at the thought of being married to Aragorn after all these years of love and waiting--sometimes more patiently than others. She would be Queen of Gondor. Of course, there were times she would fear about what the people of the White City would think of having an elf as their queen; would they be upset? On the other hand, happy? Or threatened that someone not of their land had come to rule in their country. Arwen sighed, absent-mindedly. 'I truly hope that it is all for the better.' She thought to herself, 'Me being an elf shouldn't put them off. Aragorn has been in Gondor for a few months now, surely they must know.' And if not, then her and Aragorn would deal with it. They would be together then, and that was all that mattered.  
  
As Arwen sat in the saddle, rocking back and forth as her horses feet touched the ground she could feel her heart leaping in her chest every time the mere thought of Aragorn crossed her mind. It had been far too long without the touch of his lips on hers. How badly she missed his kisses. The slightest kiss from him, whether it was on the mouth or her cheek or her neck would make any day to her seem like the greatest one she had experienced. And it would only make her wish for another kiss to see if it was possible for her to be any happier.  
  
'I am coming Aragorn, please wait for me. I want to be there for you my love.'  
  
IM SORRY! I KNOW THIS IS REALLY SHORT!! Im having the hardest time writing long chapters lately! At least you got this...and think about it this way...one last chapter until the reunion!! hug 


	9. Of Horses and Love

Coronation 9  
  
Yay sorry me bad author and does not update for long periods...but I have excuses...I am grounded...and I have CAPT testing (stupid Connecticut required tests that I need to pass to graduate...going on for 3 freakin weeks!!! CURSES!! _ ) and then outdoor track just started...so I'm working my ass off in that too (I need to impress the coaches big time because me captain next year!! YAY FOR ME!!)  
  
AN: me not sure how to write my own creative coronation scene, so I am using a lot of stuff from the book and movie coronation scene, sorry....  
  
Arwen pet her tired mares' neck, she whispered gently in her ear, "Thank you for taking me so far my friend, only a little further and you can rest. I promise you."  
  
Eowyn galloped beside Arwen and smiled, "Well I can see we have one thing in common for sure." She spoke to the elf near her. When Arwen faced her she added, "A deep love for horses."  
  
Arwen gave the blonde woman a soft smile; "Yes Nadorhuan has been with me for a long time. It is a shame I have run her so hard these past few days."  
  
"Nadorhuan?" Eowyn spoke, having difficulty with the elvish syllables.  
  
Arwen nodded, "It means 'cowardly dog'." She spoke with a laugh, "When I first got her when I was very young she was so scared to have a saddle on her back that she would run away." Arwen patted Nadorhuan on the shoulder and said, "I called her that in frustration, and since then she never accepted any other name." With a shrug she said, "It just stuck, I think she's fond of it; even though she might not know the meaning."  
  
Eowyn laughed out loud at the story and smiled, "Well your horse is very beautiful, despite her odd name." As if Nadorhuan understood her, she shook her head up and down in thanks.  
  
After a few minutes of just riding Eowyn noticed how anxious Arwen was. She would let go of the reins every few moments to wipe her palms on her breeches and she bit her lower lip impatiently. Deciding to lighten the mood she said, "You are excited to see him. It's obvious so that even a blind man could tell."  
  
Arwen felt herself blush, "I know. It is just—it has been so long. My entire body screams to be held by him right now. It's—it's torturous!" she spat out.  
  
Eowyn smiled in an understanding manner. "I can assure you he feels the same way. Maranwe and I have heard plenty on how much he has missed you. He loves you deeply, everyone in the kingdom knows it."  
  
"Minas Tirith knows?"  
  
Eowyn nodded, "Yes, its obvious how much he loves you." She then turned to Arwen and said, "But I feel that I must give you fair warning; the people of the city have—-expectations about you. And a variety of them." She paused for a moment thinking of all the terrible things she had heard about their future queen from the mouths of the people of Gondor. "I do not believe that they know you are an elf. Aragorn told all who knew not to say anything, for your protection."  
  
Arwen nodded knowingly, "I feared for that. However, it is not be deepest worry right now."  
  
Eowyn cocked her head, "And what is my Lady?"  
  
"Not getting there in time to see the crown placed on my Aragorn's head." Arwen then breathed a sigh of relief as her horse ran through the gate to Minas Tirith. They had finally made it to the White City.  
  
She and the rest of the company slowed their horses to a walk as Maranwe took the lead when the guards branched off to their stables; placed conveniently within the first circle if they were needed for battle.  
  
"Arwen! Elladan!" Maranwe called, "Follow me, the bell just sounded; the coronation has just begun."  
  
"Where is it?" Arwen asked looking around the huge capital of Gondor. Eowyn pointed up. As Arwen turned in the direction of her new friends' finger, she gasped. The White City was breathtaking—and taller than anything she had ever seen. "All the way up there?" she squeaked.  
  
Eowyn and Maranwe nodded. Elladan smiled at his sister and said, "It's been a long time since I have laid eyes on the White City. I like it here."  
  
Maranwe scowled, "No more site-seeing Elladan! Arwen stop gaping and ride, we have to go all the way to the top. Hurry!  
  
Arwen nodded and kicked Nadorhuan into a canter.  
  
MORE COMING SOON!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Almost to the top

Coronation10  
  
AN: OMG! I am so sorry that this has taken so long to update!! I have been overwhelmed with work and I feel so bad that I haven't been able to get anything up lately! It is completely my fault and I feel like a complete ass!! And I have probably lot so many reviewers...IM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Recap: Arwen has just made it to the White City with Elladan, Maranwe and Eowyn. They are currently riding up to the top and then the bell has just rung for Aragorn's coronation to begin.  
  
The ringing bell echoed so loudly throughout the entire city; Arwen felt that her head would explode. She cried out as her horse reared underneath her. She grabbed hold of the reins tightly and held on for her life as her horse whinnied and kicked. "Calm yourself Nadourhaun!" Maranwe rode Asteria over and pulled the horses' bridle down so Nadorhuan was on all fours once more. The bells toll died off and the four riders continued their ride throughout the city.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Slowly the doors opened to the Great Hall and silence fell over the people like a blanket of ash. Aragorn felt his stomach drop at the sight of how many people were before him. He felt Faramir give him a nudge and slowly he began to walk down the aisle. He could feel the intent staring of man women and child there and there was a lot of them. The original outdoor ceremony was brought into the Great Hall due to the storm. As soon as rain began to fall masses of people swarmed into the hall to have a good view of their king being crowned.  
  
People from all over Gondor had made their way to Minas Tirith since the announcement that the heir had been found. Aragorn was sure that no more people would fit in the hall even if they tried. Small children sat on their father's shoulders, toddlers held in their mothers arms and every person was shoulder to shoulder with each other and straining to get a good glimpse of the ceremony.  
  
The long line of people going down the aisle was lead by Aragorn, then Faramir the Steward then Gandalf the White. Originally, Maranwe and Eowyn were to come next but with their sudden disappearance Aragorn had convinced Frodo and Sam to be there instead.  
  
Slowly they reached the front of the room, a single trumpet rang, and then a silence followed. Faramir stood tall and faced the crowd, "People of Gondor. The reign of the Stewards has ended. Next to me stands your ruler has come to claim him title at long last. This man is Aragorn son of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dunedain of Arnor, Captain of the Host of the West, bearer of the Star of the North, wielder of the Sword Reforged, victorious in battle, whoses hands bring healing, the Elfstone, Elessar of the line of Valandil, Isildur's son, Elendil's son of Numenor." He took a deep breath as if to stop but he felt Aragorn give him a nudge in the ribs, "And Estel to the ones of the distant land Imladris."  
  
Aragorn could not help but smiled at the long title. It had nearly driven Faramir mad to try to memorize all of that.  
  
Faramir caught his breath and continued. "I ask you as the Steward of this land, shall he be king and enter into this white city and dwell here?"  
  
'Yea!' Was heard as one voice from the mass of people inside the building. And the noise was gone as quickly as it began.  
  
If it were any other time, Arwen would be looking at the massive city surrounding her. Instead she was only watching the rode ahead, and glancing towards the sky every once in a while to see how much closer they were to the top. "I am coming Estel. A'maelamin. Aratoamin. Melamin. (My beloved. My champion. My love)"  
  
Sam and Frodo stepped forward and held up the casket that contained the crown. Slowly Aragorn stepped forward, opened its ancient top, and pulled out the ancient heirloom that once rested on the head of his forefathers.  
  
Maranwe, Eowyn, Arwen and Elladan all quickly dismounted as they reached the top of the city. Elladan stayed to take the horses to the stables around the corner and the three women rushed across the wet and muddy grass to the Hall.  
  
Aragorn turned and stepped over to where Gandalf was a few feet away. He made every step as slow as possible wanting to delay the ceremony as long as he could. However, within a few moments he was before the tall wizard. He looked up at his friend with sad eyes and Gandalf understood what he was feeling.  
  
"I'm sorry Aragorn." He mouthed while gently taking the crown from his callused hands. "You know she wanted to be here." He voiced into the rangers head.  
  
"I know." Was the only answer he received.  
  
Arwen could hear the pounding of thunder and horses hooves in her head. It took her a few moments to realize that it was her throbbing heart reacting to the fact that she was so close to Aragorn. How long had it been since she last saw him? Over five months-oh it was five months too long. She nearly tripped on the stairs as her Maranwe and Eowyn reached the Hall. She was so close.  
  
Aragorn watched as Gandalf lifted the crown above his head so that every person in that Hall caught a glimpse of its shine. He closed his eyes, wishing so badly and praying to the Valar to suddenly make her appear. He needed her.  
  
Arwen reached the top of the stairs and reached out to pull open the heavy door. The only thing that separated her from being in the arms of the one she loved.  
  
Within the darkness that was behind the lids of Aragorn's eyes. He could see nothing, he heard nothing. All he felt was the loneliness of his heart. He felt like that one moment was a lifetime. Him just sitting in the dark with no one to comfort him  
  
In the back of his mind, he heard a faint sound of a wooden door. And the gasp of people around him. But he did not open his eyes. It was only the voice that sounded so sweet and fair that made him open his eyes and turn.  
  
"Nae saian luume' Estel! (It has been too long Estel)" The angel spoke.  
  
TBC  
  
I love having this sort of power over all of you! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. THE FLUFFY PROMISED REUNION!

Coronation11  
  
"Nae saian luume' Estel! (It has been too long Estel)" The angel cried.  
  
Aragorn stared in disbelief at the spiritual creature that had suddenly appeared before him. The woman was so beautiful, and yet— Aragorn found her even more beautiful than any angel he could ever imagine. His heart began pounding in his chest when he slowly realized who it was.  
  
"Arwen?" he spoke the exquisite word so softly, he was not even sure he could hear it. Oh, but he could feel it. How his heart swelled whenever she was near. How his mind was completely consumed by her. How wonderful it felt to speak her name. Only she could do that to him. He turned completely towards her and took a hesitant step forward.  
  
'How could this be?' he thought. He breathed, long and deeply, 'She is here! She was not here; she was not going to make it. And yet- underneath the wet hair and the muddy clothes she is here!' Aragorn began to walk quickly down the aisle, leaving behind the dumbfounded and Faramir and Gandalf and rushing past the confused guests. A huge grin split his face, matching the one that Arwen had on at this very moment.  
  
Though the distance from where he was standing to where Arwen was now was no more than thirty feet the walk seemed to take forever.  
  
All he had wanted since he had left Rivendell was to hold her in his arms and kiss the life out of her. And by Valar—nothing was going to keep them apart and longer than necessary.  
  
Aragorn had been thinking about this moment constantly since he had left, what he would do, what he would say. He had felt like a fool in love—staying up late into the night, planning the most romantic reunion as possible so that Arwen would fulfill her female-romantic dreams that he knew she had often talked about with Maranwe.  
  
And he was a fool in love. In love with the most gorgeous woman in all of Middle-Earth.  
  
He never broke his pace. If anything as he approached Arwen (who was too emotional too even move from her spot by the entrance) he walked faster.  
  
"I love you Arwen." Were the words that rushed from his mouth before his lips crashed onto hers, arching her back into an old-fashioned dip.  
  
Arwen felt her heart explode in her chest as soon as they kissed. Tears poured down her eyes and left clean wakes on her dirt stained cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on, never wanting to let go.  
  
After what felt like years she finally pulled her head away and held his face in her palms. Arwen was surprised to see tears falling from his crystalline eyes. She kissed away each of them while speaking in hushed whispers, "I am here Aragorn. I promised that I would be here. I'm sorry my love I'm so sorry." She tied her arms around his neck and pulled him close once more as they straightened. "Oh Aragorn-"she spoke as he pressed frantic kisses all over her lips, face and ears, "I'm so proud of you. I love you so much." All thoughts then left her mind as he covered her lips with his and stole the breath from her very lungs.  
  
Aragorn was so happy that she was all right, that she was alive, that she was here! She was here-he could finally ask her the one question that he had been dying to ask her since they first meet in the woods. He pulled back, wiping tears off her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. He noticed the streaks of dirt on her face and hands and realized that she was soaked to the bone.  
  
He quickly unfastened the cape that he wore and draped it around her shoulders. They shared no words, just a smile and the love between them. He took Arwen's hand and pulled her back to the front of the hall with Maranwe and Eowyn close behind.  
  
The White Lady ran into Faramir's embrace as he quickly examined her arm in the sling that was now swollen and sore.  
  
Gandalf turned to the confused guests and spoke in aloud, "It appears that the guest of honor has arrived. I apologize for that brief interruption." He winked to the blushing Arwen and smiled.  
  
Aragorn pressed a quick kiss to Arwen's cheek and stepped towards the White Wizard, never letting go of her hand. He nodded when Gandalf stared at him questionably.  
  
Arwen watched proudly from Aragorn's side as her old friend Mithrandir lifted the crown high in the air, so that the guests could see it once more. And slowly lowered it onto Aragorn's head.  
  
Her heart swelled with pride, she had made it just in time. Aragorn—her Aragorn was now—King Elessar. A tear fell from her blue eyes and ran down her cheek. A wider smile spilt her face and she squeezed her love's hand tightly.  
  
"Now come the days of the king." Gandalf bellowed. He then spoke in a much softer voice—focused mainly on the couple before him. "May they be blessed." He said with a small smile.  
  
Applause thundered in the Great Hall and trumpets blared from every corner. Gondor had its king.  
  
Aragorn turned to Arwen and pulled her into a huge embrace. "I love you my king." Arwen whispered into his ear.  
  
Aragorn pulled back and smiled. The only response that Arwen received was a sweet and romantic kiss. This was just the answer that she had hoped for.  
  
Soon Aragorn's deep voice filled the Great Hall, "Et Earello Endoreana utulien." Arwen smiled shyly when Aragorn gestured her to join him he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.  
  
"Sinome maruvan ar," the two sang, "Hildinyar." Aragorn's slightly husky voice mixed with Arwen's sweet sounding and pure one filled the hall with the beautiful song of Aragorn's ancestors, "tenn Amberrmetta." As their voices faded quietly, the crowd cheered once more. But Aragorn and Arwen did not even notice the huge crowd. Or their friends around them. All they saw were each other.  
  
'I can't wait to ask her to be my wife.' Aragorn thought happily. 


	12. Grasp of the Obvious

Coronation12  
  
AN: glad everyone loved the reunion so much!! I hoped it was fluffy enough for all ur needs...and if it wasn't...then...there's much more fluff on the way!!  
  
The guests had filed out of the Great Hall; and all that was left were five. Faramir and Eowyn stared blankly and slightly embarrassed at the sight before them. After a few moments, Eowyn nudged Maranwe next to her, "Are they always like that?" she whispered.  
  
Maranwe felt a grin split her face, "Estel and Arwen? Yes, their reunions are always like this. They hate to be separated."  
  
Faramir swallowed nervously, "Well you have a wonderful grasp of the obvious! Anyone who has been in the room with either of them for more than a moment can see that!"  
  
They turned away from the couple as they heard the door to the Hall reopen and Elladan walk in. about to call out a loud hello; he was quickly hushed by Maranwe who pointed frantically to the couple a few feet from them. The Lord of Rivendell laughed quietly and said, "Well it looks like I lost the bet to Elrohir. Estel has the crown."  
  
"Can they even hear us?" Eowyn asked.  
  
"We are eight feet away from them!" Faramir exasperated, "Of course they can hear us!"  
  
However, the Steward of Gondor could not be more wrong. For Aragorn and Arwen were in their own little world; filled with sweet nothings, kisses and smiles. Somewhere in the back of Arwen's mind, it occurred to her that she still had to bathe and change for the party. Nevertheless, the feel of Aragorn's arms around her waist and his mouth on her cheeks and lips made her forget about everything else.  
  
"What happened Arwen? Why were you so late?" Aragorn asked, finally able to go a moment with kissing her,  
  
Arwen pressed her lips against his before replying. "Elrohir's horse spooked and he had a huge gash on his head. Moreover, Father would not let me ride ahead. It was awful Estel, I had never been so mad at him in my life. I just wanted to be here in time. So Elladan and I snuck away last night." She then quickly summarized the events of finding the river and crossing it the finally the fast ride through Minas Tirith.  
  
Aragorn smiled at the fact that this was the first time in years he had heard of Arwen disobeying her overpowering father, until a thought occurred to him. "You came with Elladan? Then where is he?"  
  
"Yoo hoo! Over here Your Majesty!"  
  
Aragorn swung his head and smiled at the sight of his foster brother, who gave him a quirky smile and waved his finger-mocking the new King of Gondor.  
  
"Mae govaannen Estel." He said, "My foster brother ventures into the darkest lands, saves all of Middle-Earth and becomes a king-"Elladan paused before saying, "And all I did was escort my sister through Minas Tirith."  
  
Arwen frowned, "Now Elladan, if it weren't for you I would probably still be riding with Elrohir and Father out there. I never would have gotten here in time if it weren't for you." She spoke placing an affectionate hand on his cheek.  
  
Faramir cleared his throat, "Speaking of on time, I believe there is a banquet in about an hour that The Lady needs to prepare for."  
  
Eowyn smiled and squeezed Faramir's hand, whispering quietly, "She isn't going to let you call her that Love."  
  
"No I am not." Arwen spoke firmly. She walked over to Faramir and smiled, "Please call me Arwen." Faramir nodded and kissed the top of her hand politely.  
  
"This is Faramir." Aragorn informed Arwen, "the Steward of Gondor and –now my most trusted advisor."  
  
Arwen nodded knowingly, 'I had hear about the sons of Gondor back in Imladris. I had the honor of meeting your brother before he passed on, and I wanted to meet you as well." She gave the steward an assuring smile, "Now I have had that pleasure."  
  
Faramir returned the gesture and smiled. He was amazed by Arwen-she was not at all what he had expected. He had seen very few elves and had become to believe that they were proper and said little. Legolas was the first elf he had ever spoken to and they had said very few words. Yet, here was Arwen-nearly elvish royalty and she was speaking to him as if he was an equal, even a friend. He could see why Aragorn had fallen so deeply in love with her; she cared for others. In addition, there was a certain light about her that shined in her eyes.  
  
The Steward was broken from his thought as Maranwe spoke again, "I have sent some maids to draw a bath for you Arwen. You don't have any other clothes with you, so I don't know what you are going to wear-"  
  
"I grabbed something." Elladan interrupted, "While my sister and I were still at camp." He pulled a bag off his shoulder and handed it to Arwen, "It managed to stay dry in the bag-I was amazed."  
  
Arwen stared at her brother questionably and gently took the saddlebag from him. Peeking into the leather sack, she shrieked happily and jumped into her brothers' arms. "Elladan I do not know how to thank you."  
  
Elladan smiled and spoke softly, "Then I took the right one?" he was answered with a smile and a nod.  
  
Aragorn tilted his head, slightly confused, "What dress was it Arwen?" he asked stepping towards her.  
  
Arwen gave him a playful smile and clutched the bag to her chest, "You cannot see it Estel.You have to see it on me first." She said with a wink.  
  
"Come on Arwen." Maranwe spoke, smiling at the couple. "I will show you and Elladan to your rooms."  
  
Arwen nodded and started to follow her childhood friend but felt a strong tug on her arm. She was whipped around to get a brief glimpse of Aragorn's face before the breath was sucked from her lungs. She squealed in surprise, and felt her knees go weak. Her heart felt giddy and shivers shot up and down her spine. Arwen blushed when Aragorn pulled away and gave her such a loving smile that she felt her heart melt.  
  
"You weren't going to leave with a goodbye, were you?" Aragorn asked playfully. Arwen found she was too lost for words to answer; she just stared up at him with her big blue eyes. Aragorn laughed and gave he another quick kiss before gently pushing her to follow Maranwe. "Hurry back love." 


	13. Last Minute Preperations

Coronation13  
  
AN: you all wanted to hear about the dress so damn much...so here ya go  
  
The dress was a pearly white that hugged her every curve. It was covered with a detailed elvish pattern done with individual blue beads. The thin flowing material hung down to her ankles. The dress itself was sleeveless, but Arwen adorned it with a see-through blue shawl that matched her shining eyes. Arwen had spent weeks making this dress herself in Rivendell, with little help from her maids. She wanted it especially for this party. Arwen had a few short curls that hung in her face. Parts were twisted and pulled back into a small bun on the back of her head, but the rest of the wavy tresses fell down across her back. She wore no jewelry, save for the ring that Aragorn have her ages ago, which never left her finger, and dangling blue earrings.  
  
"I'm so glad that Elladan grabbed this." Arwen spoke, adjusting her dress in the mirror. "I would have been mortified if I did not have anything to wear for the party."  
  
"There might end up being no party." Maranwe spoke from beside her.  
  
Arwen turned to face her, "What do you mean?" she said, obviously disappointed at the sudden change of plans.  
  
"Estel is going to faint the moment he sees you. Then we shall have an unconscious king and the party will be of no matter."  
  
Arwen scowled and made move to swat at Maranwe, but she bounded away to hide behind a laughing Eowyn.  
  
"The dress is rather low!" she continued to banter.  
  
King Elessar was pacing back and forth in the hallways outside the chambers where Arwen would be staying. He checked his pocket for perhaps the thousandth time, feeling that the ring was still safely there. He did not want any screw-ups. Almost everything was set. Now it was just up to him.  
  
"Why do women take so long to get ready?" Elladan asked from beside Faramir. "I was just a mess as Arwen and I've been ready for near fifteen minutes."  
  
Elladan's question was never answered as the door slowly began to open.  
  
Aragorn literally felt his jaw drop to the floor as Arwen stepped through the doorway. When he had first seen her in the Great Hall, he had believed she was an angel. An angel covered in dirt, but that was no matter. An angel who had watched over him and come to his rescue just in the niche of time.  
  
Now she was a goddess.  
  
Is his heart had just stopped; he would not have been surprised. He stared in awe as Arwen glanced up at him shyly through her long lashes. He gave her a double take as he stared down her body. And then a triple take. She obviously had noticed the way he was staring at her and she treated him to an extreme flirty smile.  
  
Aragorn smiled and stepped towards her, light shining in his eyes. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he gently pulled her against him and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful." Before pressing a soft kiss to the tip of her ear, making her body tremble.  
  
Arwen grinned and pulled herself back to look at Aragorn more closely. He wore a fancy royal blue tunic with a beige shirt underneath and black breeches and boots. "We match." Arwen spoke happily.  
  
Aragorn looked quickly back down at their outfits and laughed. "And that's a first." He thought back to all the parties and banquets in Rivendell where they would arrive and end up being the only couple there that did not wear similar colors.  
  
Arwen trailed her hands down from his shoulders, down his strong muscular arms and gently took his hands in her own. "Well Your Majesty. I have to say that you look very striking yourself." She then reached up a hand and touched the purple bruise on cheek that she had unbelievably—just noticed. "What happened Estel?" she proclaimed, worry evident on her features.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I am fine Melanin. There was a slight—disagreement this morning in the stables. It truly is a story for later."  
  
Arwen pouted her lips, not happy with this answer, "You fought someone!" when she received no reply she scowled. She kept a mental note to question him further on this later.  
  
Aragorn laughed at Arwen's face and held out his arm for her to take when a thought occurred to him. "Wait just a moment love. I forgot to do something." The King of Gondor pressed a kiss to Arwen's awaiting lips and quickly walked away, dragging a very shocked Maranwe with him.  
  
"Estel, what are you doing? The celebration cannot begin until you get there."  
  
Aragorn did not reply until he was out of both eyeshot and earshot of the others. He took her around a corner and spoke quietly. "I know Maranwe, I know. However, I need to ask you a favor, something I would not even entrust to the Valar."  
  
The young woman stood dumbfounded before her new king, "Of course, anything Estel. What is it?"  
  
"Do you promise on your life, not to say a word to anyone?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Even Arwen?"  
  
"Especially not Arwen."  
  
There was a pause before Maranwe spoke again, "What about Eowyn?"  
  
Aragorn sighed at his friends pleading look, "If you must tell someone, then yes you can tell Eowyn. Only if you are positive that she will not say a word."  
  
Maranwe nodded, now satisfied. "What is it?" she asked again. "It has to be important if you are not going to tell Ar—"Maranwe then found herself too lost for words as Aragorn pulled a ring out of his pocket.  
  
"Estel---"Maranwe whispered, "Oh Valar. Its beautiful." She quickly looked from the ring, up to Aragorn, then back down to the ring again. "I can't believe it. You are going to propose to Arwen. I---I—"Maranwe stuttered, "Valar—"  
  
Aragorn smiled and hugged her gently. "Then I guess you are happy about it?"  
  
"It's about time!" Maranwe spoke with a huge grin, and tears shining in her eyes. "What—what do I have to do with this?"  
  
"I need you to bring it somewhere. Because I wont be able to get away the rest of the night."  
  
Maranwe nodded, "Alright. What do I do?"  
  
Aragorn quickly gave Maranwe the proper instructions and sent her on her way. He the turned with a smile on his features and headed back to his soon to be queen.  
  
Yay this chapter sucks...not at all happy with it...except for the dress description..but I wanted to get something up 


	14. Elessar

Coronation 14  
  
EVERYONE GO NOMINATE FICS FOR THE ANIRON AWARDS!!! OR I WILL SMITE YOU!! ...looks cheerful again besides...im a judge for it! MAKE ME HAPPY OR!!---- OR! I WILL NOT UPDATE MY FICS FOR A LOOOOONNG TIME .....LONGER THAN USUAL!

www.anironawards.741.com  
  
Looks threating GO NOW!!  
  
As the nobles of Gondor mingled among themselves at the banquet(which had been moved back outside since the weather was now miraculously beautiful) hushed whispers were spoken among them on the arrival of the kings, bride-to-be.  
  
"Was that her?"  
"Was that Arwen?"  
"Did you see the pointy ears?"  
"Valar sake! She's an elf?"  
"She was a complete mess!"  
"Why was she so late?"  
"Did you see how he kissed her? Of course that was Arwen?"  
  
The talk of the entrance of Arwen and the shown affection between her and the king was now the biggest and only thing to talk about.  
  
However, all talk of Arwen and her heritage stopped abruptly as they took sight of the White Wizard stepping up on the dais. He looked over the crowd and smiled, "may I introduce to you for the first time: King Elessar and the Lady Arwen Undomiel."  
  
And the doors of the Great Hall opened to reveal Gondor's new ruler and his betrothed at his side. Arwen smiled and whispered in an amused tone to Aragorn, "Elessar....hmmm," she thought, "I am going to like calling you that." Aragorn gave her a brief but twisted smile.  
  
Arwen took in a deep breath and gripped Aragorn's hand as all the people before her stared at her. Aragorn smile again and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, sensing her tension. Trumpets played from every direction announcing the return of the king and the arrival of his soon-to- be-queen.  
  
Arwen looked out over the people and tried to look confident and friendly. For her elvish ears had picked up the murmurs and whispers of the people when she first arrived in the city. She wanted the people of her new home to like her, this was her chance to show them that elves were not selfish and conceited. She took another deep breath and gave the nobles of Gondor a smile.  
  
A short time later Aragorn and Arwen sat at the head table with Faramir, Eowyn, Elladan, Eomer and a few other head nobles and their families. The meal had been served and Arwen was, despite the fact that she had not eaten, a good meal since she left Imladris was too nervous to eat more than a few bites. She kept trying to make room for conversation and trying to seem as pleasant as possible, while still remaining true to herself. Once in a while, during an involved part of the conversation she would glance around, trying to spot Maranwe, who had yet to return from 'returning a scroll to Aragorn's study' as Aragorn had put it. but trying to worry about that was pushed from her mind as one of the nobles directed a question towards her directly.  
  
"And Lady Arwen, if I may ask, what was the reason of your lack of punctuality for the coronation today?" The lord asked.  
  
Arwen felt Aragorn tense beside her and she discreetly reached her hand under the table and gave his hand a squeeze, assuring him that she was fine. "Well my Lord—"she stuttered, not recalling if he had ever introduced himself.  
  
"Galmod." Aragorn spoke blankly, "Arwen, this is Lord Galmod, who had yet to properly introduce himself." He spoke directly to the man that sat across from him.  
  
Arwen nodded in thanks and noticed the bruises on Galmod's face. With the tension between him and Aragorn, Arwen sensed that he might have been the one Aragorn had a 'simple' argument with. "As I was saying, Lord Galmod. I rode from Imladris with Elladan," she nodded in the direction of him next to Aragorn, "my father and my other brother, Elrohir. Unfortunately, my brother's horse spooked and he fell off, receiving a rather painful looking head injury. We had no choice but to slow our pace, or else my brother would never recover." She began to take a bite of food, thinking she had finished when Galmod spoke again.  
  
"And where is your other brother and father now?"  
  
Arwen breathed deeply and said, "Elladan and I rode ahead. Elrohir and my father should arrive in the city within a day or two."  
  
Despite her wishes, Galdmod kept pressuring her. "If you and Lord Elladan rode ahead, why were you still nearly a week late then your designated time? Shouldn't two riders, travel faster than four?"  
  
Arwen felt herself wishing she could leap over the table and stab the fork she was holding into Galmod's eye. However, she restrained herself and said firmly, "You are correct my lord. However, my brother and I were not able to convince my father to let us leave for quite some time. But at least I made it to the coronation in time to see Elessar crowned." She spoke, getting some amusement at using Aragorn's new title. She then managed to get a bite of meat in her mouth before the annoying man asked her another question.  
  
"Lle ume quell." Aragorn spoke with a huge grin on his face. (Well done)  
  
Arwen nodded and was about to say something else when Maranwe popped out of nowhere. "Estel you really need to clean your study. It took forever to put that scroll back where it belonged." She took her seat next to Arwen and smiled, "How's the veal?" she asked, unfolding her napkin and placing it on her lap.  
  
Arwen stared at her closest friend questionably. For just running an annoying errand, Maranwe sure had a large smile plastered on her face. "What are you so perky about?" she asked, voicing her thought.  
  
"What's wrong with being perky? The war is over, Gondor has its king and my closest friend is alive and close enough for me to tease on a daily basis."  
  
Arwen gave Maranwe a sarcastic smile, "Really Maranwe I appreciate that, truly I do."  
  
She laughed and hugged Arwen tightly, "Really Arwen, you have no idea how happy I am that you are here. You are going to love the life in Gondor." Arwen returned the embrace and turned to Elladan as Eowyn asked Maranwe a question. The young elf's eyes sparkled and Aragorn watched Maranwe lean over and whisper something in her ear. Aragorn could only guess what Maranwe had said when Eowyn squealed in delight and blushed giddily. The newly crowned king of Gondor shook his head and smiled, he simply prayed that Eowyn could keep a secret better than Maranwe could.  
  
Around an hour alter the meal was done, and the guests were walking around and socialized among themselves as their food settled in their stomachs before the orchestra began. Aragorn smiled as he watched Arwen speaking to a female noble, the wife of some—other noble, that he 'also' did not know the name of. Curses, he really needed to learn names better.  
  
Slowly he walked over and gently wrapped an arm around Arwen's waist. He smiled to the middle-aged woman before him and said, "Pardon me My lady. If I my ask to steal your company for the mean time." The woman smiled and nodded.  
  
As Aragorn led Arwen away, he caught a glimpse of Maranwe and Eowyn over his shoulder who gave him a huge grin and mouthed 'good luck' to him. Aragorn smiled before turning to Arwen and said, "Would you follow me My Lady. I want to show you something."  
  
Arwen gave him a flirty smile and spoke softly, "Of course Elessar."

TBC


	15. The Ring and the Rose

Coronation 15  
  
AN: I just want to all you people who reviewed saying something nice about Maranwe... I LOVE YOU! I originally made her character up to make some plot bunnies in my head work, then ppl kept asking for more of her and I was like, ok..shell be in more stories, so happy that everyone likes her so much.  
  
I LOVE ALL REVIEWERS!! LOVE TO ALL  
  
And here is your freakin proposal!!  
  
"Aragorn." Arwen huffed as they continued up the stairwell. "Where are we going? We have been climbing the stairs for ages now. Can we take a few moments rest?"  
  
"What? No Elessar this time? Aragorn spoke with a smile. Arwen giggled and blushed in return. Aragorn squeezed her hand and smiled, "We are almost to the top Love, and there is a place for you to sit there."  
  
Arwen sighed and persisted on after Aragorn. After being pulled away from the party the thought of what in Valar was going on never left her mind. All night her friends had been acting strangely and it was a hassle trying to think of an answer. Glancing up ahead, she spotted the light of the setting sun coming through an archway in the doorway. In her mind she assured herself that everything would come together soon.  
  
Sooner than she thought—  
  
As she stepped through the doorway, she felt all the air leave her lungs. Her first reaction being to how high up they were, and on such a thin boardwalk. Looking down she could see they were at least a couple hundred feet above the green where the party was taking place. Stumbling slightly at the feeling of her heart jumping up in her chest, she fell forwards into Aragorn's arms.  
  
He laughed slightly and helped her back upright. "I know. It's very high." He brushed a piece of hair behind Arwen's pointed ear and spoke, "This is the watch tower to light the beacons of Gondor. Gandalf told me that young Pippin climbed all the way up here to light it."  
  
Arwen's eyes widened at the thought of climbing this height, and on top of that, being as small as the hobbit that did such a deed. She glanced around again and saw up ahead where she presumed a pile of logs once laid to fuel the lighted beacon was a small table with a bouquet of red roses in it, and a cast iron bench next to it.  
  
She felt a smile cross her lips at the sight of the flowers. "Aragorn—"she breathed. "  
  
A calloused finger placed itself on Arwen's full lips and hushed her. Leaning down he pressed a soft yet powerful kiss to her mouth that made her wanting more. Aragorn took Arwen's soft hand in his own and carefully led her across the small stone bridge to where the bench was out on the perch. Looking above them Arwen could see that in the torch holders around them, someone had placed large white candles in them instead.  
  
"It is beautiful up here." Arwen said, standing carefully at the edge. The mountains lay in the distance, with the sun setting behind them casting a red and purple glow across the sky. She felt a slight breeze ruffle her long hair and brush it back with the wind.  
  
Aragorn smiled and slowly walked to go stand beside her when an idea popped into his mind. He picked up his pace and rushed behind Arwen, jolting her forward as his arms wrapped safely around her waist. Arwen let out a shriek as she jerked dangerously close to the edge.  
  
"Saved your life!" Aragorn laughed as he pulled her back within the protected grasps of his embrace.  
  
Arwen glared up at him with her blue eyes and slapped his arm. "That isn't funny. What if I fell?"  
  
The king of Gondor kissed her neck and said, "I wouldn't have let you fall." He spoke in throaty tones.  
  
Arwen began to feel herself go weak in the knees as Aragorn gave her loving smile. "I love you. You know that right?" she spoke, stroking his stubble chin. "I don't know if I've told you that since I got here."  
  
"It doesn't matter Mela. You screamed it with your heart as soon as I saw you in the hall." He nuzzled his nose against hers and pulled her back closer against his front. "Amin mela lle melanin." He whispered before he tilted her chin up for another kiss.  
  
A few moments later when the couple decided to worry about things like lack of air and breathing they stepped apart from each other and smiled. "Thank you for taking me up here Aragorn." Arwen said. "It's good to have time alone with you again." She glanced down for a moment before looking back up to meet Aragorn's crystalline eyes. "I missed it."  
  
She slowly turned around and went to go pick up the roses. "Was there another reason for you bringing me up here? You have been very quiet since we got—"her cut off her sentence as it was answered for her. As she picked up the bunch of roses, she felt something slip from one of the buds and fall into her hand. Opening her palm, she saw a beautiful shiny ring. Arwen swung her head to face Aragorn with her mouth open wide. "Aragorn—"  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath and walked forward, carefully taking the ring from her palm and slowly bending himself down so that he was on one knee. Looking up at her, he saw tears filled in her eyes and his heart swelled in his chest. He quickly thanked Maranwe for putting the ring in the right spot before taking a breath to begin speaking.  
  
"Ever since that day I saw you in the woods. I knew I was not worthy of your love. That only a king would be commendable to have his love returned by the most beautiful woman to walk our Middle Earth." He felt his voice begin to get shaky as he continued, "But you returned my love. You loved a ranger, you comforted and held him and made that man feel like the luckiest person on the planet." Aragorn looked up and gave Arwen a weak smile, "And I am Arwen. I am the luckiest man in the world. Now I am worthy of the love that I have been given for the past decades."  
  
He felt his heart break as Arwen's tears sprung from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. "Arwen, you have given up so much to love me, and it will haunt me for the rest of my life that I will never be able to return what you have so generously given to me." He said as his finger brushed against the silver Evenstar that hung at his throat. He then reached forward and took Arwen's hand in his. "I will give you anything you ask for, and anything that is in my power, and if it is outside of it, I shall do all that I can to get it for you. Cause I want you to be happy." Arwen heard herself whimper as his words echoed in her mind.  
  
"Arwen Undomiel." He spoke, as his voice shook even more. "I am asking you for your hand in marriage. Will you take this ring and be the wife that I will forever love, for and beyond my dying days?"  
  
The moment Aragorn finished his sentence, Arwen's head bobbed down in a definite nod, followed by a yes as soon as she caught her breath. "Yes." She spoke happily, "Yes I will marry you Aragorn Elessar Telcontar and King of –"she never finished the title for she was swept off her feet by a laughing Aragorn as he spun her round and round, before placing her carefully back down on the stone floor at steal any remaining air from her lungs in a passion filled kiss. Arwen's arms flung around his neck and pulled him closer before opening her mouth to his probing tongue. When they finished the ages old dance they were both left breathless.  
  
Aragorn slowly reached down and took Arwen's left hand in his own and slipped the ring onto the correct finger. "I love you Arwen. And I promise you, you will be the happiest bride in the world."  
  
Arwen stepped forward and pressed her body up against his own, "All I need is the dress Estel. I already am the happiest bride in Middle Earth, because I am marrying you."  
  
TBC 


	16. Oh Valar! What are they doing?

Coronation 16  
  
**AN: ATTENTION!**  
  
TO ALL THAT HAVE LOVED THIS STORY! I am running out of ideas for this fic...if ANY of you peeps have ideas I will be all means continue this story. I want to keep this thing going forever believe me. However..i have not the imagination at the time. Please email me at avalanchesurfchickhotmail.com or review your plot bunnies to me! And I will consider them for the rest of complications for the coronation. All ideas will be considered except for continuing onto the wedding..cause I wrote that fic already: wedding bells are ringing. Read that if you want a wedding. Ill try my best to think of more ideas..but its up to you guys!!

After watching the sunset high on the beacon tower, the couple slowly began to make their way back down to the party, taking a detour here and there to share a passionate kiss or to hide from passing guards. They quickly ducked around a corner as another one passed by, giggling as quietly as possible. After holding their breath for what felt like an hour, they finally took in air again.  
  
Arwen held out her left hand in front of her face and smiled at the ring that now adorned her finger. "It is beautiful Estel."  
  
"The most beautiful ring, for the most beautiful lady." He answered wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up against his chest.  
  
"And the most beautiful proposal as well." Arwen spoke dreamily, "I couldn't have fantasized a better way to be asked."  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow amused, "Did my lovely fiancé daydream about her proposal?"  
  
Arwen felt her cheeks go red, "Yes." She spoke shyly, praying that he was not going to question her any further. "Every girl does once they are in love." She glanced at her feet as Aragorn voiced his next thought.  
  
"Will you tell me Melda?"  
  
There was a short pause as Arwen thought about weather or not she truly wanted to answer this question. She had shared her girlish dreams with Aragorn before, but this was much more embarrassing than anything she had told him on previous occasions. She took a breath and realized that this was the man that she was to be marrying. Her future husband. She could not let a thing like embarrassment stand between them having a conversation.  
  
"Well,"She started, "it was to be in Imladris, in the glade on the hill." She looked up at him and smiled, "Where we watched the fireworks on our first anniversary?" Aragorn nodded knowingly, remembering that was the first time that he told her that he loved her.  
  
"And in the field that was candles and roses everywhere and you'd ask me to be your wife when the moon was high. And then afterwards-"Arwen felt her throat close up, unable to make herself say what came next.  
  
Aragorn stepped closer, his eyes soft and understanding. He gently reached his two fingers underneath Arwen's chin and lifted it to face him. "And what Undomiel? You can tell me."  
  
Arwen took a shaky breath as she felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "And we would make love until the sun was rising." She spoke in a whisper.  
  
Aragorn smiled and held Arwen's cheeks in his hands. "Undomiel, why are you crying?" he said, not understanding what had set Arwen off to release such saddening tears.  
  
She took in a sharp breath and wiped her eyes, "Estel- that proposal was to be the day before you left with the Fellowship."  
  
Aragorn felt himself struck dumb as Arwen continued to speak. "Before you left with Frodo and the others," she said. "I was so scared that you were not going to return. I thought that you were to-- I was certain that you were going to ask me to marry you before you left, so we could, "she paused, smiling a little, "fully consummate our love—while we still had the chance."  
  
Arwen looked up at Aragorn. "Because Aragorn. My heart will always belong to you. And if-"Aragorn watched broken hearted as tears began to fall from Arwens' blue eyes. "if you had died in Mordor Aragorn, I---I did not want you to leave this world without me showing you how much I truly loved you." A slight smile formed on Arwens' cherry lips as her cheeks went red, "And I did not want to die of a broken heart without fully knowing a mans' touch."  
  
Aragorn stood there dumbfounded. Arwen had just told him, that even if he had died while in Mordor, she never would have moved on with her life. She would never even try to find another man to love. She would go the rest of her days, without even knowing the eternal bliss of making love to the man that she loved. Moreover, she would have done all that for him.  
  
A soft smile appeared on his face, and his eyes shined with so much love for Arwen that she thought she would explode full of emotions. Aragorn wiped away Arwens' tears and pulled her tight against his chest. "I am here Arwen. I did not die and we are going to married. You never will have to fear of me leaving you before I show you how much I truly do love you." He kissed her forehead and then laid his against hers. "We have made it this long Undomiel. We can make it to our wedding night."  
  
Arwen glanced up at him with hopeful eyes. "The wedding will take months to plan."  
  
Aragorn could not help but laugh. "Impatient are we?" he smiled even wider as Arwen nodded. "I promised your father Arwen that I would not dishonor you in that way until we can lay together as man and wife."  
  
Meanwhile Eowyn and Maranwe snuck through the hallways of Minas Tirith looking in complete disorder for the king and his by now- fiancé.  
  
"Eowyn this is all your fault." Maranwe spoke as they peered round another corner. "We should have just gone up to the beacon tower and spied on them during the proposal!" she scowled. "But nooo! You had to go all noble and say 'Leave them! At least give them privacy during the proposal!'" Maranwe spoke in a sarcastic impersonation of the White Lady and turned harsh eyes on her. "Now we can not find them at all!"  
  
Eowyn raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't you want your proposal to just be you and your true love- WITHOUT your friends hiding behind the corner?"  
  
Maranwe never got the chance to answer as they spotted Aragorn and Arwen around the corner of the hall, obviously unaware to that they were being watched by anyone.  
  
Using every bit of stealth that the two women possessed, they slid around the corner and shimmied behind the heavy curtain so they were only a few yards away.  
  
Maranwe bit back a gasp and gripped Eowyn's arm tightly as she spotted the ring on Arwens' left hand. "He did it!' she whispered.  
  
"Shh! They'll hear us!"  
  
Arwen giggled as Aragorn questioned her on her little patience for their wedding night. A sly smile formed on her lips, "There are other things we can do. That would not break your promise to my father." She felt herself blush, and was about to take back what she said, saying an excuse that the alcohol had loosened her tongue but she let out a squeal as Aragorn covered her lips with his mouth. Arwen sighed and gave into Aragorn's' probing tongue.  
  
"Oh Iluvatar! What are they doing!?" Maranwe whisper-shrieked peering outside the curtain. Out in the hall the two women could see Aragorn and Arwen stumbling towards the closet across the hall, not bothering to separate from their kiss first.  
  
"Oh my—"Eowyn said with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh bloody hell." Maranwe scowled. "I do NOT want to hear what happens next." She looked to Eowyn who nodded in agreement, and was already regretting letting Maranwe talk her into spying on their two friends.  
  
As the door shut Eowyn and Maranwe leapt out from behind the curtain and made their way back to the party, their faces red with embarrassment.AN: hee hee...that was fun to write. More coming soon! Remember to email or review ur plot bunnies to me!!! 


	17. Together in the Dark

Coronation17  
  
Where we last were: Maranwe and Eowyn were shamefully spying on our favorite couple (no! not Sam and Frodo!) when Aragorn and Arwen decided to have a little detour to the closet. Need I say more?  
  
Meanwhile as the two shield maidens headed quickly to the celebration on the green-the recently crowned king of Gondor and his elven love were in the pitch blackness of the closet, trying not to trip over a pail or fall over the brooms.  
  
In between frantic kisses Aragorn managed to say, "Was I – the only – one – who saw – Maranwe and Eowyn – behind the curtains?"  
  
Arwen smiled against his lips as Aragorn pushed her back against the stonewall. "No." she spoke quickly before Aragorn kissed her again. "I – saw them too." She let out a sigh of happiness as Aragorn bit down gently on her neck, before licking it to soothe the little wound. "No sense in yelling at them now. We'll leave it up to their imaginations for what we do in here." She spoke breathlessly. "That should be punishment enough."  
  
She giggled as Aragorn growled against her neck. He slowly kissed his way up to her ear. Each touch of his lips sent shivers up and down Arwens' spine. As Aragorn reached her ear he whispered hotly, "They wouldn't even want to think about what I have imagined us doing." Now, Arwen could not have been more thankful for the darkness of the closet hiding her very tomato red face.  
  
"Do you have daydreams as well Elessar?" She asked with a playful tone.  
  
She heard Aragorn growl again deep in his throat and Arwen could feel his calloused hand hiking up her dress and caressing the soft skin behind her knee. A thought suddenly occurred in her mind and it took every ounce of will power that she had to take her hands and pull Aragorn away from her neck.  
  
"Aragorn." Arwen asked, once she had his attention. "How long are we planning to stay in here? Eowyn and Maranwe could spill something and the others may come searching for us."  
  
Aragorn was far too in the moment to be distracted for very long. He kissed her firmly and fervently before saying. "A few minutes. Short enough so that we will not be caught- but long enough so that I can—"his voice trailed off as his hand began to drift up from its place under her dress. Slowly his palm ascended her thigh to her hip and he could feel Arwen tense underneath him, her breath caught in her throat. He kissed her swollen lips before finally moving his hand around to her behind.  
  
Aragorn smiled inwardly. It had been far too long sine he had felt Arwens' soft smooth curves under his touch. With one hand on her lower back and rear, his other hand was tangled in her long wavy hair.  
  
As the two lovers tongues danced together Arwen dragged her hands up and down his torso. She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt in the dark but managed to get the bottom one undone once she pulled it out of the front of his pants. She slipped her hands underneath his shirt and felt the toned muscles of his chest. Valar she was so in love with this man. Her body burned and ached, screaming to be taken immediately. However, as she had found out earlier, there would be no convincing Aragorn to go against his gentlemanly ways. No matter how badly Arwen wanted it. She then jumped as Aragorn moved his hand. "Maybe he isn't so gentlemanly." Arwen thought to herself  
  
Aragorn heard Arwen let out a little squeal when he reached down from her neck and cupped her breast. Her perfect round breasts that he had wished he had the right to touch without the barrier of the fabric. A whimper escaped Arwen's mouth as Aragorn gently gripped the mound.  
  
"Valar." Aragorn breathed when he pulled away to breath. "I love you so much Arwen."  
  
Arwen leaned in an inch or so and pressed a kiss to his whiskered chin. "I love you too Aragorn."  
  
In the darkness of the closet, the only feature Aragorn could make out was the shine and sparkle in Arwen's twilight blue eyes. He took his hand from her chest and gently brushed her cheek and kissed her softly. Arwen nuzzled her nose against his when he pulled away and whispered. "When was the last time that we had where it was just us?"  
  
Aragorn smiled, "December 24." He could tell Arwen was surprised when he answered so quickly and decided to go into further detail. "Under the giant willow tree at nightfall."  
  
Arwen's face lit up at the memory. "It was so many months ago, and yet it feels like yesterday that you held me so close."  
  
Aragorn wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, if that was at all possible. "We wont be separated again melamin. We are together now."  
  
TBC!  
  
I just wanted to get something quick up because I leave tommorow for Block Island! Nothing but beaches and swimming for 5 days!! I'll be back wither on the 7th or 8th! Then ill update again! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I figured u would forgive me because its wicked fluffy 


	18. To Memory Loss?

Coronation 18  
  
AN: holy shit am I on chapter 18 already??? Seems like yesterday I started writing this fic  
  
Thankyou for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter maybe ill eventually kick myself enough to write an R rated fic like everyone has been asking for  
  
On another note-, I have a badly sprained finger from playing football so it is impossible for me to type, draw and write. So I have an excuse for this chapter taking a while

Eowyn and Maranwe went back down to their table where the meals were being cleared and people were just beginning to go out on the dance floor. However, these two women had no thought of dancing at this time. They desperately wanted to forget the sight that they had shamefully seen back in the Halls of Minas Tirith. And there was only one way to block such a sight from their memory.  
  
"Gimli, where is that ale you so highly speak of?" Maranwe quickly asked the dwarf.  
  
The red bearded man smiled and gave a gruff laugh. "Right behind you Lassie. But I warn ya, too much will bring quite the headache in the morning."  
  
Eowyn and Maranwe did not seem to hear the dwarfs' cautious words. They turned and quickly took two pints from the man.  
  
"To memory loss?" Eowyn suggested as their toast.  
  
"To memory loss." Maranwe agreed as she clinked her mug with Eowyn's. "And may we never speak of these past events again."  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Maranwe! Eowyn!" A voice called out as the women began to chug down the rather strong beer. Out of the corner of their eyes' they spotted Arwen walked their way through the crowd.  
  
Maranwe sputtered the mead back into the mug and could hear Eowyn choking on her own. They could not run away. There was nowhere to go. "Arwen!" Maranwe called out, trying to sound as normal as possible, unaware that her flushed face gave her away.  
  
Arwen quickly grabbed Maranwe's' and Eowyn's' hands and began to pull them back through the crowd. "Aragorn has to make a special announcement. He needs you to be up on the dais when he brings the news."  
  
Maranwe tried to put on a show as well as possible. "What announcement Arwen?"  
  
Arwen turned and gave her closest friend a quirky smile. "Do not try and act innocent to me Maranwe. Estel and I are not as blind as we may act when we are together."  
  
Maranwe gulped as her face turned a pale white. She gave a quick worried look to Eowyn; who with wide eyes whispered. "She knows."  
  
No more could be said on the matter as Arwen pulled her two friends up onto the dais next to Aragorn, Faramir and Elladan.  
  
King Elessar raised his hands as the crowd quieted down and all faces turned to look at him. "People of Gondor!" his voice boomed across the green on The White City. "Today was a blessing to the people of Gondor, for today you received a king. Now today has been an equal miracle to me as well." Aragorn smiled and pulled a blushing Arwen close against his side. "For only a few moments ago I asked for Arwen Undomiel's hand in marriage. And she agreed." The crowd broke into applause and Aragorn took Arwens' hand and kissed it. "Now Gondor, will have its queen." He spoke. Only a few however, noticed that he had directed this comment to a very red faced noble of the court by the name of Galmod.  
  
Cheers broke out once more and the musicians began to play once more. Aragorns' blue eyes shone for love of the woman by his side and he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. When he pulled away, he spotted two certain women trying to discretely sneak away and hide in the crowd.  
  
With all the speed and strength that a ranger turned king could posses. He reached out and swiftly pulled Eowyn and Maranwe back to their sides. He could feel their wide eyes on him as he spoke, "I believe that the past events which have occurred within the halls of the white city, should be –forgotten." He smiled as Arwen giggled next to him. "Do you agree with this statement My ladies?"  
  
He laughed inwardly as Maranwe and Eowyn nodded furiously beside him. "Yes Your Majesty."  
  
"Good." Aragorn spoke with a laugh; happy he did not have to have the stern face any longer. "I am glad to have reached this accord." He suddenly wrapped an arm around Arwens waist and kissed her again. "I will be right back love." He whispered before walking towards a congratulatory Legolas.  
  
Slightly pink in the cheeks Maranwe pushed aside the memories of the white hall and pulled Arwen into a tight embrace. "Congratulations mellon nin. I wish you and Estel the longest and happiest future together."  
  
Arwen smiled sweetly and kissed her friend on the cheek. "Thankyou." She paused a moment before asking quietly, "And you will be my Maiden of Honor? Will you not?"  
  
A huge grin split Maranwe's face as her eyes sparkled. "There is not a need to ask."AN: crappiest chapter in the entire story, sorry it sucks. 


	19. Fin

Coronation 19  
  
AN: 50 extra minutes in rotk extended edition with over 20 hours of extras (hopefully including blooper reels ::crosses finger:: ) I think it comes out December 10...way to freaking far away...cries if anyone finds out information on it, please email or review me. Pictures interviews ANYTHING!  
  
Chapter dedication: to Cassie for getting me the trailer for rotk ee, and for giving me the idea for this chapter  
  
An: I have had so much fun writing this story. For the past 7 months, this has been my main focus for fanfiction and I was sooo surprised by the response I got back from it. I want to thank all my reviews that have stuck with me from chapter 1 all the way here to chapter 19. I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter, but never fear! For I have many other fics in the works, one which might kinda count as a sequel to this story. THANKYOU EVERYONE ::hugs all reviewers in one giant bear hug::

0000000000000000000000000  
  
Elladan could not be happier for his little sister and Estel. He had noticed something was amiss when Aragorn had pulled him up on the dais for the announcement. Their engagement was just the thing to assure the people of Gondor that the king would take no other than Arwen Undomiel for his wife.  
  
As the eldest son of Elrond made his way back through the crowd towards the ale that, he had heard was so good he heard something behind him that made him pause. Peering over his shoulder, he spotted just the man he suspected. Making his way through a few people he used his elven ability and stood behind the man and listened to him speak.  
  
"And by all honesty, who does she think she is? Arriving late to the coronation and barging in looking no better than a tavern wench covered in mud and soaked to the bone. And then she comes to the celebration in a dress with NO modesty whatsoever. I was speaking to her and dinner and apparently, she ran away from her father and her escorts against her fathers will."  
  
Elladan felt his blood boil and saw red. Taking a few deep breaths, he stood tall and said as mockingly cheerful as possible. "Lord Galmod! How wonderful to see you, would you come with me please?"

0000  
  
The merrymaking and dancing had been occurring for the past hour, with people consistently going up to their new king and congratulating him on his engagement to Arwen.  
  
"From one king to another Aragorn, I wish you the best of luck." Said Eomer, stumbling with his 8th (or was it 9th?) mug of beer.  
  
"You have been waiting for this event to happen for decades Estel. Many years of marriage to you both." Legolas had told them.  
  
"How soon can we expect children?" Maranwe had asked with a toothy grin; whose comment received a playful slap from Arwen.  
  
After many well-wishers and supporters had given their congratulations Aragorn looked towards Arwen and saw her yawn discretely in her hand. Reaching under the table, he took Arwen's other hand. "The hour is late Undomiel, and you are weary after your travels. I believe if we tried we could slip away unnoticed." He whispered.  
  
Arwen gave her fiancé a quick nod and smiled. "Rest and quiet would be very appreciated at this time."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Then come. I can show you where your quest chambers are."  
  
Arwen turned to Aragorn with a pout. "I am not in your room Elessar?" she asked, a playful glint shining in her eye.  
  
He laughed. "Not until we are wed you are not." He said planting a firm kiss to her lips.  
  
Getting up and softly bidding goodnight to a few close friends the couple made their way towards the hopefully empty hallways of Minas Tirith.  
  
As the sounds of the crowd got further and further away Arwen sighed. "I know they all meant well Aragorn, but if I hear one more 'congratulations' I am going to scream."  
  
"Arwen!" a voice called out behind her.  
  
Aragorn groaned and turned around. His eyes widened to see Elladan approaching them, but it was not Elladan that had shocked him so—it was the man behind Elladan tagging along reluctantly. Glancing quickly to Arwen beside him they shared an confused look as her brother walked towards them with Lord Galmod right behind him.  
  
"Yes Elladan?" Arwen asked cautiously, unsure of what her brother could possibly be doing in the company of such a disrespectful man.  
  
"Well I will not keep you long." He said with the cheery childish attitude that he often possessed. "But I wanted to of course congratulate my sister on finally being engaged."  
  
Arwen smiled. "Thank you Elladan. We are most appreciative." She said giving Aragorn's' hand a squeeze.  
  
"Ah." Elladan said quickly. "But that was not the reason for me to interrupt you." Reaching behind him he grabbed the arm of the cranky noble and pulled him forward. "I am sure you know Lord Galmod? Am I right dear Sister?"  
  
Arwen raised an eyebrow, but tried to remain as reserved as possible. "Yes I had the pleasure of speaking with him over dinner."  
  
"Well." The son of Elrond said. "I was walking around the crowd, attempting to convince Maranwe to have a dance with me and I stumbled upon Lord Galmod here." He said with a show of his hand. "And he was saying the MOST polite things about you two. So I figured, 'Why not bring the shy man over to congratulate you two in person?'" The smile on Elladan's face was so wide Aragorn feared his head might have split.  
  
A small smile played on Arwen's lips as she watched the flustered and obviously very angry Galmod try to word his way out of such a thing. Elladan gave him a small shove forward. "Go on Galmod. Tell the lucky couple!"  
  
Lord Galmod pursed his lips and muttered a few choice words under his breath before muttering to the ground. "I am very happy for your marriage to such a beautiful and—"  
  
"Ethereal." Elladan said quickly.  
  
"Ethereal woman Your Majesty." He said before turning to walk away.  
  
"Et! Et! Et!" Elladan said, pulling Galmod back in his place. "I believe something has slipped your mind milord!"  
  
Galmod turned and glared daggers at the taller elf that just smiled a toothy grin in return. The noble turned to face Arwen. "I am sure that you shall be a wonderful Queen to sit on Gondor's throne."  
  
Arwen had to bit her tongue to keep from laughing as she nodded and gave her thanks. She smiled at her older brother and spoke quietly. "Goodnight Elladan."  
  
"Goodnight Undomiel." He answered before heading back to the party.  
  
A few moments went by as the engaged couple tried to process everything that had just happened in the past few moments. Aragorn slowly turned to Arwen and snorted with laughter, soon Arwen was bent in two trying to remember to breath when she had he chance.  
  
"Oh Valar." Arwen panted. "I do not think of a time I have ever seen someone so angry in my life!"  
  
"I can." Aragorn said coming back to his senses. "Your father when he found out about us." Arwen nodded thinking back to that day oh so long ago.  
  
"And Lord Galmod. This morning in the stables." Aragorn added.  
  
Arwen smiled softly and looked up at Aragorn. "Is that when you received this?" She asked, gently reaching up to touch the bruise on the side of his face. Aragorn winced slightly and nodded, kissing Arwen on the forehead.  
  
"In a fight over me?" Arwen asked.  
  
Aragorn paused for a moment. "Yes, I guess you could say that the fight was over you." He wrapped his arms around Arwens' waist and pulled her to him. "I would go up against any beast to defend you A'maelamin(my beloved). For you will always be my princess."  
  
A grin split Arwen's features, she stood on her tiptoes and brought Aragorn's' forehead to lie against her own. "And you will always be my knight in shining armor Aratoamin (my champion)."  
  
She reached up and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss that lasted several moments longer than many of the others they had shared this day, putting aside the events that had happened in the closet. And when they separated the stars shone in both their eyes and it was evident of the love that was there for each other.  
  
King Elessar took Arwen Undomiels' small hand in his own as they looked down over the edge of the green to see the White City below them. The white walls shone in the moonlight and gave the city a gleam that had not been seen in Middle Earth since before the War of the Ring.  
  
Arwen Undomiel leaned her head on Aragorn's shoulder and they shared a loving gaze. The followers of Beren and Luthien were the happiest that they had been in any months and knew in their hearts that they would not be separated like that again.  
  
They stared at the city for a time and when Arwen yawned once more Aragorn took her in his arms and slowly made his way up the stairs to take her to her room for a long night's sleep.  
  
A smile formed on Aragorn's lips as he looked down at his queen to be staring up at him he thought to himself. "She really did make it here in time."  
  
THE END!!  
  
::curtains close and audience stands in a huge applause::


End file.
